Our Forever Together
by jfryman
Summary: Bella falls in love with Edward.  He falls in love with her but they don't want to ruin their friendship.  Bella goes to London to study abroad where she meets Rob - he looks an awful lot like a Cullen?  What happens when Bella comes back home with Rob?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 – BPOV**

"You need to tell him."

"I can't. I just need to get in my taxi and go to the airport."

"No! You can't just leave like this. He needs to know!"

"Why in the hell does it matter Alice? Why? He is marrying her!"

Her head fell, "I know."

I took a deep breath. I eyed her gorgeous chiffon full-length gown. She was, naturally the maid of honor today, being the little sister and best friend to the bride. The light yellow dress hugged her frame, flowing out at the hips. I shook my head.

"So then please enlighten me as to why I should go tell him how I feel, how I have felt since eighth grade?"

She grabbed my shoulders and stared straight into my eyes, "Because he needs to know how his best friend feels and why she is leaving the country on the day of his wedding."

Tears flooded my eyes, "I can't do it. It's too much – I love him so..."

She was standing in front of me within seconds cupping my face in her hand as she wiped away my tears, "Tell him."

There was a knock at the door and Rose walked in the room wearing the same dress. Golden curls spilled down her back, enough to make anyone envious of how amazing she looked in her dress. She put her arm around my shoulders, "He's all by himself now."

I nodded. I knew I had to do this before I left – after all he was the reason I was leaving in the first place. I couldn't stop him from marrying her, but I could at least tell him how I felt. I left the room and tiptoed down the hallway. I took my time glancing at family photos as I went. The first one held just Esme and Carlisle on their wedding day. Their smiles made me turn to the next one. Esme was cradling her stomach – Emmett.

They went on in similar fashion until the most recent photo. Esme and Carlisle stood in the back next to Rose and Emmett – it had been their wedding day. Edward stood next to her, their smiles beaming out of the photo. He had just proposed only moments before this picture had been taken and she was positively glowing. Alice and Jasper stood next to them in the front – their wedding would be coming up in a year since Jasper proposed only a month ago.

I had taken that last picture, trying to control my tears knowing that my best friend and only love was going to marry someone else. I thought to myself at the time, maybe I could come in between them. But instead I had only gained another friend. Angela was amazing in every sense of the word. I was secretly glad she did not ask me to be in the wedding, because then I wouldn't have had to disappoint her today since I had a taxi waiting for me. I knocked lightly on his door before he answered.

"Bella!" He exclaimed pulling me inside, "Good I need a woman's touch on this tie of mine."

I sighed as I let my hands slide down the soft silk of his yellow tie, "You think you'd of figured this out by now. I mean you are 25 now Edward."

He chuckled, "But then you wouldn't be here doing it for me."

I stared at him. His beautiful light gray suit pants were crisp and fit him to perfection. Once I finished his tie he turned around to grab his vest. His ass looked amazing as he bent to grab the vest. I had to blush and turn away.

"Can I talk to you?"

"Of course. Gosh can you believe it? I am getting married today!"

"That's kind of what I needed to talk to you about."

He sat down on the edge of the bed as I continued standing in front of him. How was I going to do this without breaking down? I loved him, always had. He was marrying a really great person but it wasn't me. I couldn't be here to watch him give his heart to someone else when I felt it belonged to me.

"I won't be able to make it to your wedding Edward."

"That's ridiculous Bella – you're already here."

I shook my head, "I have a cab out front. I just wanted to tell you I was leaving so I could say good bye."

He stood and cupped my face into his hands, "What's this really about Bella?"

I tried to fight it – I did. But the tears started to roll down my cheeks.

"Talk to me Bella."

"I love you."

He took a step back, "What did you just say?"

I turned my back to him tears pouring out of my eyes, "I love you, have been since eighth grade. I couldn't tell you before now because I didn't want to ruin what we had. You're my best friend but I can't do this anymore. I can't watch you marry someone else – my heart just won't take it."

I felt his hands on my shoulders, "Why didn't you just tell me how you felt?"

"I just did."

"No before now Bella. Why did you wait until now to tell me?"

"I'm leaving Edward." I tried to pull from his grasp but he tightened his fingers around my shoulders.

"Why now?"

"Because you needed to know before you chose her. I mean you already have chosen her, but I couldn't leave without telling you this."

"You don't have to leave."

I turned around and faced him again – he had tears running down his cheeks as well.

"I do. I need to get away for a while. I have a taxi waiting for me outside."

"Please don't leave me Bella. I need you."

The look on his face crushed my heart. The anguish in his eyes told me exactly how much I was hurting him right now.

I shook my head, "You have her waiting for you downstairs – you love her, you chose her."

The look on his face made me think otherwise. He was debating something. His fingers pinched his nose and he let out a sharp breath.

"No," he murmured as he took one large step forward and wrapped me into his arms. "I didn't want to choose her. I've always wanted you Bella. It's always been you."

His lips molded around mine. I was shocked at first, was this real? As his tongue slid along my bottom lip I reacted. I secured his face to mine by winding my hands into his hair, "Oh Edward."

"I love you Bella. I… love… you," he panted.

A knock on the door made us jump apart from one another. Reality hit me hard. He was getting married. I turned towards the door.

"Good bye Edward." He reached out to grab my arm but I pulled away, "Don't, please just let me go."

"I can't lose you."

I opened the door. Carlisle was standing there with a smile on his face. I slid by him, "You already have."

As I ran down the stairs and to the cab I could hear him call my name. I had to get out – had to go. I loved him enough to know that he needed to forget about me and London was just the place to go in order for me to forget about him.

The flight was long, needless to say. I stepped off the plane and took a deep breath. I could do this – I could make a new start. As I gathered my bags I dropped my carry-on causing all my photos to scatter everywhere. I set my luggage down and bent down to start collecting all the memories I was trying so hard to forget.

A hand shot out, handing me a stack of photos.

"I wish that smile belonged to me."

The voice startled me, it sounded so familiar. My head shot up. I studied his face. He looked like someone I knew. He caught me staring.

"Are you okay?"

I shoved the photos in my bag and stood to face him completely. I continued staring.

"You look really familiar, do I know you?"

He smiled and it took my breath away.

"I wish I could say yes to that question."

I studied his face a little longer, "Are you sure? Because you have a face I am sure that I recognize, like I have seen you before, maybe like a few years ago?"

He smiled, once again leaving me breathless.

"Where you from darling?"

"Washington."

"Well never been there, so I think I just look like someone you know."

I nodded and blushed, "I guess. I'm sorry, it's been a long flight. Maybe I'm just losing my mind slowly."

He chuckled, once again it sounded like I had heard it before. He handed me another stack of pictures. I glanced down at the one on top. It had been taken just last night. I closed my eyes at the memory it created.

It was the rehearsal dinner. We had just finished eating when Edward had slid behind me in my chair, pulling me onto his lap. He grabbed my camera and pressed his cheek to mine. I smiled, so happy because his cologne had engulfed me, making me melt. The camera flashed.

When I opened my eyes I could feel the tears welling in them. This stranger looked down at the photo, "That smile – he must be one lucky man."

I shrugged, "I suppose his wife would say so."

I quickly wiped away the few tears that had fallen and put the remaining photos on my bag.

"He broke your heart then huh?"

I shook my head. "I did it to myself. I should have told him I loved him before his wedding day."

The stranger stifled a cough, "You told him on his wedding day that you loved him?"

I nodded, "He needed to know how I felt and why I was leaving the country."

He stared down at me, nodding in response. I reached to grab my luggage but his hand on my elbow stopped me, "Allow me. Do you have someone waiting here to pick you up?"

I shook my head. Shit! Did I just tell a stranger that I was here _alone_? I was seriously the most stupid female ever. I quickly tried to remember several self-defense techniques that my dad had taught me. The stranger sensed my hesitation. He turned around and smiled at me.

"You have nothing to worry about. I am not some crazy stalker or anything. I actually grew up here and know the area quite well."

I met his stride as we continued to walk, "So then you always carry out single women's luggage at the airport?"

He chuckled, "No. I am just getting back from a trip myself and I forgot my carry-on and then there you were looking all frazzled. I figured you were by yourself, because any man to leave you to fetch the luggage is an idiot. And then I saw your photos scattered all over the place and I knew I just had to help."

I stopped, "Well thank you. I really appreciate the fact that I was looking pathetic enough for you to come to my rescue." My voice was thick with sarcasm.

He turned around, set my luggage down and crossed his arms over his chest. He was smiling at me.

"That's not what I meant."

I matched his stance, "Then please enlighten me on what you did mean?"

He contained a smirk. He held out his hand to me, "Please allow me to start over. My name is Rob and would you like any help carrying your luggage out to your car?"

This time I contained my smile as I shook his hand, "Bella. It's nice to meet you and I think I can manage for myself thank you."

I took a step forward and grabbed my luggage before walking away from him. I got outside and flagged down a cab. As I slid in I glanced over to see him waving at me with a smile on his face. The cab took off. Maybe, just maybe moving here was a good idea.

***** SIX MONTHS LATER *****

"Bella?"

"Oh hey Rob!"

"So glad I caught you after class, look I was wondering if you wanted to grab something to eat with me sometime?"

I smiled. Rob and I had kept in touch since we found out we attended the same class at the University of London. He had really become a good friend.

"Are you asking me on a date Rob?"

He blushed and shuffled his feet, "Are you saying yes?"

I shrugged, "Depends on where you are taking me?"

He beamed, "I know the perfect place."

"Okay well walk with me to my place so I can at least change out of my sweats?"

He nodded and threw his arm around my shoulders. We walked back to my apartment and he sat on the couch as I went in to change. I pulled on a pair of jeans and sweater before running a comb through my hair. I had recently gotten it cut off. It was just getting too long. I really enjoyed my perfect shoulder length cut now. It was much easier to manage.

I grabbed my purse and went out to my living room. Rob was standing at the mantle above my fireplace. He had a picture in his hands. He set it down when I came into the room.

"When did you get this photo? I've been here a handful of times and I don't remember this one."

I stood beside him and looked at the photo he was talking about. I was standing with my dad, Carlisle and Esme stood behind us. This was also from the rehearsal dinner.

"Oh. My dad just sent me that one in his last letter."

"Who are these people standing behind you and your dad?"

"Oh. Well that's Esme and Carlisle. They are Alice's parents."

I glanced at Carlisle then back to Rob. The laugh, the smile, those eyes… I gasped and took a step back, my hand flying to my mouth.

Rob turned to face me, face full of concern – that face, _his_ face. I shook my head back and forth.

"What is it Bella?"

"You said you were adopted right?"

He nodded, "Yea. My mom passed giving birth to me."

"You're 28, right?"

He nodded, "Yea 29 in a few months, why?"

I shut my eyes remembering the conversation Carlisle and I had a few years back.

"_But why didn't you just stay in London and work there?"_

"_It was just an internship Bella. I was graduating and already had a job here in Washington lined up."_

"_There's something you aren't telling me. There was another reason you were so eager to leave London."_

_He nodded, "You are so good at reading me. Yes there is another reason. I fell in love, but she knew I was leaving so she just disappeared."_

"_But then you moved back home and met Esme?"_

"_The best decision of my life."_

"_Have you ever heard from her though, the woman from London?"_

"_No, Elizabeth never contacted me again."_

"What was your birth mother's name?"

"Um… Elizabeth."

I sank to the floor. Rob kneeled in front of me, one hand on my shoulder, the other rubbing my back.

"Bella, are you all right?"

I shook my head. How was I going to tell him that I knew his father, known him all my life? Leave it to me to move to London and still fall in love with another one of Carlisle's sons. Wait… love?

I looked at Rob. He was a Cullen all right. It all made sense now, why I felt so comfortable with him.

"Bella?"

"I know who your birth father is Rob," it came out only as a whisper.

"What? Bella what are you talking about?"

I stood and went to the bedroom. I pulled out my shoebox full of pictures. I flicked through them until I found the one I was looking for. It was of Carlisle on his wedding day, nearly the spitting image of Rob now. I held it on my hand as I walked back out to the living room. I handed him the picture, "Here."

He held the picture up and studied it. As he let it fall his face came back into my line of vision. The look on his face told me everything. He had also pieced it together.

He sank onto my couch, "Tell me about him."

The next few hours I spent telling him all about Carlisle. He listened intently as I recalled every memory I could about him.

"He doesn't know about you. She just disappeared Rob. He didn't know. Carlisle would have brought you to live with him, had he known."

He turned to look at me directly in the eyes. I couldn't read them. They were filled with… love?

Before I knew what was happening he had pressed his lips to mine and was lying down on top of me on my couch. I kissed him back as our tongues fought for dominance. Moans escaped both of us, as we broke apart. I stared up at him, only nodding in response to the question he was asking with his eyes.

He slid off me and grabbed my hand. He led us back to my bedroom. He pulled me into his chest and kissed me again. His hands slid down my back before he pulled my sweater off. His lips trailed down my neck and along the swell of my breasts. I worked on the buttons of his shirt, quickly undoing them.

He pulled at my jeans, tugging them down with his foot as I kicked them off my body. The same happened with his jeans. We collapsed onto the bed. He shrugged out of his shirt as he hovered over me, kissing me again.

"I think I'm falling in love with you Bella."

He kissed my open mouth as his tongue slid in, caressing the top of my mouth. I moaned and pressed myself tighter to him. I could feel his erection digging into my thigh. He slid his hands behind my back and unclasped my bra. His lips devoured my nipples as I arched my back into him. He kissed down my stomach and pulled off my underwear as he kissed my hot, wet center.

"I think I'm falling in love with you as well Rob."

He brought his face back up and rested his forehead against mine. His breathing was quick and sharp, "Say it again, please say it again Bella."

"I'm falling in love with you Rob."

He pulled off his boxers and hovered over me again, leaning on his elbows.

"I've waited almost 29 years for someone like you Bella."

"I need you Rob. I need you."

He bought his lips to mine again. He worked his length inside me as I wrapped my legs around his waist. He was deliberately slow as he pushed all the way in, then slid out only to work himself back in completely.

My head fell back in a moan, "Rob."

He picked up his pace as he made sweet, sweet love to me. His breathing hitched the first time he brought me to orgasm. He rested his forehead on mine as I climaxed and tightened around him.

"Jesus… Bella."

That was when he lost his control. He began to frantically slam into me. He pulled my right leg onto his shoulder, only to go deeper. I grabbed the comforter with the fists I was making.

"That's it Baby. Cum with me."

He shoved himself in deep and rubbed my clit with his fingers. I moaned his name loudly as I climaxed for a second time. His moans matched mine as he spilled into me. With a huff he collapsed next to me on the bed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 – BPOV**

It had been one month since that day we figured out Rob was really Carlisle's son. We spent every free second with one another. Our love was truly blossoming. I had even met his adoptive parents. They were amazing and we spent the entire night looking through old baby photos. It was scary how much he and Emmett looked alike in some of the photos. He looked the most like Carlisle, Edward and Alice looking too much like Esme.

When we got home I grabbed my mail. I had received another letter from my dad. Without thinking twice about it I ripped it open, noticing immediately this was not my dad's writing.

_Dear Bella, _

_I can understand if you want to throw this letter out as soon you find out that this is not your dad. I just hope you'll hear me out._

_I miss you so much Bella. I am getting married in a few months and I really would like for my maid of honor to be there. You heard right – you Bella. You have been my best friend since we could talk and it just hasn't been the same around here without you. Everyone is still moping and it's been seven months. I can't believe I haven't at least heard from you. No one knows where you are and your dad is sticking to his silent word at not telling us. I had to beg and plead to get him to send this letter to you._

_I'm not going to talk about him, that's the reason you left. I just want you home. Please tell me you will be here for the wedding. I could care less if you miss everything else, I just need you standing by my side when I marry Jasper._

_Oh! Rose and Emmett are finally pregnant! It took them long enough but it happened. Can you believe I am going to be an aunt? They just found out so she is only six weeks along. She was complaining that she won't be able to into her bridesmaids dress, but she'll only around four months or so anyway._

_I love you Bella. I don't expect a response right away but I just needed to tell you what I would had you called me. Please, please think about it. I understand if you decline this request but just think about it._

_ Love, Alice_

Tears rolled down my cheeks as I read it again. True to her word she hadn't even mentioned him and for that I was thankful. Rob took my face into his hands and pressed his lips to mine. I handed him the letter.

"It's your choice Baby."

"I don't know if I can face all of them."

"They are like your family Bella."

"I know, I know but I don't want to leave you."

"Break is coming up, so it wouldn't be interfering with anything. You could even go ahead of me since you would already be done. Spend some time with them, with Alice. Help her with her last minute plans."

"Really? That would be okay with you?"

"Of course Baby. I could help you book your flights if that's okay? We can fly out separate but fly back together."

I pressed my lips to his, "Sounds perfect."

Two months later I was fretting around my apartment trying to pack. Rob was sitting on the edge of my bed chuckling at me.

"This is not funny! I haven't seen them in nine months!"

He stood and placed his hands on my shoulders, "Relax your dad is the one picking you up from the airport. They don't even know you are flying in, remember?"

I nodded. I had decided not to answer Alice, but I did tell my dad. He was ecstatic that I was coming home for a month. I told him about Rob and he was very happy for me, even happier that he would meet him in two and a half weeks. I finished packing and Rob dropped me off at the airport.

"I will see you in a little more than two weeks Baby."

He pressed his lips to mine.

"I love you Rob. I will miss you."

"I love you too. See you soon though, okay?"

I nodded, kissed him again and boarded my plane. The ride back was too long. I was exhausted when I got to Seattle but seeing my dad put a smile on my face. I launched myself at him.

"Dad!"

"Oh Bella! It's so good to see you Honey!"

He twirled me around in his arms in the middle of the airport as I hugged him tightly. We went to retrieve my luggage as he held me to his side.

"Miss him don't you?"

I nodded, "I love him dad."

He kissed my temple, "That's good. I'm glad you've found love. You deserve it."

I blushed, "Well dad there is something I need to tell you about Rob."

"Tell me you're not pregnant?"

I shook my head, "Oh no. Um… he was adopted."

"Oh well that is all right, isn't it?"

I nodded, "But we know his birth father. He is going to meet him when he comes here."

"Oh does he live in the area?"

I nodded, "Pretty close actually."

"Small world, huh?"

I pulled away from his side and slid into the cruiser.

"Well dad, to tell you the truth. His birth father is Carlisle."

"What?"

I quickly went into the whole story. My dad drove carefully back to his house, listening intently.

"And you haven't told him yet?"

"I was going to go over tomorrow."

He swallowed, "You might want to call him. Just so he knows you want to talk to him. That way you won't get hounded by everyone when you just show up at their door."

I did just that. When I got home I called and thankfully Carlisle answered.

"Hello?"

"Hi Carlisle, it's Bella. Please tell me you are alone so we can talk?"

"Um, let me check my schedule in my office to see if I can fit you in tomorrow."

I waited impatiently as I heard phones clicking, doors closing, and finally the creak that was his chair when he sat down.

"Is it really you Bella?"

"It's me Carlisle. How are you?"

"I'm better now. How have you been my dear?"

"I have been really good. Look I wanted to stop by to talk with you tomorrow, but I really don't want anyone to know I am there."

"You're home? Is everything all right Bella?"

"I am fine… I came home for Alice. I just need to talk with you first."

"How about seven tomorrow morning? No one will be up by then since it is Saturday."

"That would be wonderful. I need to get to bed, my flight just got in and I need to readjust to the new times zones… I will see you then."

"I look forward to it."

I fell asleep quickly and woke early. It was bound to take some time getting my body used to Washington's time zone again. I took a shower and pulled on a pair of jeans and a t-shirt from my luggage. As I was finishing breakfast my dad appeared downstairs.

"You up already?"

I nodded, "I have been for awhile…"

He put a hand on my shoulder, "If you see Edward go easy on him, will you?"

My head snapped up, "What?"

"He's had a hard few months."

I stood abruptly, "I love Rob."

My dad put his hands up as if he was surrendering, "I know you do Honey. I just wanted to let you know that he's not his usual self – hasn't been since you left."

I flinched but quickly regained my composure, "Well his wife can just take care of him then."

My dad sighed and sat down. The look on his face immediately concerned me.

"He didn't get married Bella."

"_What_?"

"That day… after you left. He and Angela spoke and then… well they didn't get married."

I sank back into my chair, "Why didn't you tell me?"

"You left because of him Bella. I didn't want you to fly back and go to him. You needed time away from him – to discover yourself."

"To fall in love with someone else…"

"No. But you did and look how happy you are."

I nodded, "I really am. Figures I lose one and find another. At least I will still be a Cullen…"

My dad grabbed my hand and squeezed, "You need to get going. Carlisle needs to know about his son."

I nodded and jumped in the car. Before I could knock or ring the doorbell Carlisle opened the door and pulled me into a hug.

"It's so good to see you again Bella."

He quickly led me to his office where he proceeded to shut and lock the door. I sat down across from his desk and put my head in my hands. I felt his hand on my shoulders.

"Are you all right?"

I glanced up at him and sighed, "I was until my dad and I spoke this morning. Why didn't he marry Angela?"

Carlisle seemed to be at a loss for words. He sat behind his desk and fiddled with his hands.

"I mean that's not why I originally came to talk to you. I only found out this morning and well I am just completely puzzled as to why he would do that – he loved her."

Carlisle shook his head, "It was a mutual agreement Bella. Apparently Angela was having second thoughts too…"

"I just don't understand any of it."

"Bella why did you want to talk with me, before anyone knew you were home?"

I sighed again, "I've been in London and I have discovered something I thought you should know about."

He listened intently as I continued.

"You see I went there just because you talked so highly about it. I wasn't looking for love."

"But you've found it?"

I nodded.

"His name is Rob. He's… he's… Rob is your son Carlisle. I know it sounds crazy but Elizabeth was pregnant when you left London. She died giving birth to him and he was adopted. When I first met him he looked so familiar. I didn't make the connection until we had known each other for six months but then it all made sense. Why I felt so comfortable with him, why it was easy to open up my heart and fall in love with him. He looks almost exactly like you when you were 29. He's completely amazing and he is coming here in two and a half weeks. You… you deserved to know."

He stared at me.

"Carlisle, you didn't know. Elizabeth didn't know until after you had left. There was nothing you could have done and Rob doesn't blame you for anything at all. He is very gracious and accepting. I gave him a picture of you and me from the rehearsal dinner… the night before I left. He carries it with him everywhere. He really wants to meet you. I've told him everything I can but he just wants to meet… his… his dad."

Carlisle swallowed hard.

"And you're sure?"

"Rob does want a paternity test just to make sure but it's uncanny how much he looks like Emmett in his baby photos, how much he looks like you now. How his birth mother was named Elizabeth, how you loved someone named Elizabeth… and how he is 29. The timeline fits too perfectly."

He nodded, "I don't doubt you Bella… it's just a lot to take in. You say you've fallen in love with him?"

I was the one that nodded this time. Before we could go any further there was a knock on the door and I heard the voice of the person that I was most anxious to see again.

"Dad? Can I talk to you? Why is the door locked?"

I shrank into the chair as Carlisle stood. He knelt in front of me, "Let me get rid of him real quick so you can make an escape. I know you're not ready to see him yet."

I nodded as he stood and opened the door. I continued curled into the chair, praying he wouldn't see me.

"Edward can you give me a minute?"

"Dad I can't sleep again… I just… I need my pills."

I heard Carlisle sigh, "Go back up to your room and I will be there in a minute okay? I am on the phone with a patient."

"I didn't hear the phone ring."

"It is a call back."

"Oh, okay. God dad hurry. I can smell her – I just need to sleep."

"I will only be a moment."

The door shut again and I was on my feet facing Carlisle, "What is going on?"

He sighed and I watched his shoulders sag, "Edward has been having a hard time coping with the loss of you and Angela. He hasn't been sleeping very well and he is anxious all the time. He swears he smells you, although today I know he can. He is a shell Bella."

I fell to my knees, "This is all my fault. I've destroyed him."

I felt Carlisle's arms wrapping around me, "God no Bella."

I pulled away, "No you can't deny it. If I hadn't left he would be happily married to Angela and…"

"And you would be miserable every single day. You did what you needed to do Bella."

"Did I Carlisle? Did I really?"

"You found love."

I sighed and nodded.

"You found yourself. You came back, even though you knew it would be hard. You did all this for Alice, because she asked you to."

"I had too. We've dreamed of this day since we were five."

"Why don't you follow me upstairs and head to Alice's room while I take care of Edward?"

"She won't mind be woken up at half past eight on a Saturday morning?"

"If it was anyone besides you I would say yes but considering she hasn't seen you in nine months I think she will quickly forget about what time it is."

I stifled a giggle as we walked up the steps. I took a left at the top of the stairs and slid into Alice's room. She was curled into Jasper's bare chest. I smiled at them as I sat on the edge of the bed near her feet. I watch them sleep for several moments before I got up and shook her shoulder.

Her eyes fluttered open and before I knew it her arms were around my neck as she launched herself at me. We toppled onto the floor as she sobbed against my shoulder.

"Tell me I'm not dreaming. Tell me you are really here right now Bella."

I embraced her tiny frame against me, "I'm really here."

She leaned back and stared at me, "How long are you staying?"

"The month… until you get married."

Tears continued to poor down her cheeks, "You're really here. I can't believe it. You got my letter then?"

I nodded, "My dad sent it to me."

"Where in the hell have you been?"

"London."

"_London_?"

I nodded.

"Jesus you picked the place furthest from all of us didn't you!"

"Alice…"

"Okay, okay. I'm just so glad you are here now. I've missed you so much. Rose is going to flip!"

I heard Jasper chuckle as Alice and I stood.

"It's good to have you back Bella."

"Thanks Jazz."

He sat up and rested against the headboard. Alice crawled back into bed next to him and Jasper wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

"You should go wake up Em and Rose. Freak them out some."

I laughed, "I think Rose would kick my ass… and I don't really want an Emmett hug right now."

Jazz laughed hard, "Oh you have to wake them up now."

"Really?"

"You saw how I responded, didn't you?"

I nodded at Alice. I slid from the bed and went across the hall. I opened the door very carefully before bounding into the room. I jumped onto the bed, gave them both the biggest kisses I could muster then darted back to Alice's room as fast as I could.

I slid under their covers by their feet just as Emmett stomped into the room.

"Not funny you two! Seriously it is not even nine in the morning. And it's fucking Saturday!"

I tried to control my giggles but they managed to escape the hand covering my mouth.

"No way!"

I felt a strong hand around my ankle and I was pulled from under the covers. I was then engulfed in a huge Emmett hug.

"I can't believe you are here Bella! God I missed you so much!"

I watched Rose walk in as Emmett set me down. I was immediately wrapped into her arms as well.

"You're back."

I hugged her, "God Rose you are positively glowing."

She smiled and kissed my cheek. I sat down on the bed and Emmett and Rose followed. We spent the next several hours catching up. Eventually when it got to be noon Carlisle poked his head in.

"Everyone okay in here?"

"We're fine Carlisle. Just catching up."

"Good. There is plenty to eat for lunch when you all get hungry."

I heard my stomach growl just as he spoke and everyone laughed. We all stood and I froze.

"Wait Carlisle…"

"He's asleep. The medicine I gave him will keep him that way for several more hours."

I nodded and fell in step behind everyone. We had kept our conversations very light but I had a feeling everything would soon be coming out.

As soon as we entered the kitchen Esme wrapped me into her arms.

"Oh Bella."

I embraced her, "It's so good to see you again Esme."

She pulled back and kissed my forehead, "As soon as Carlisle told me you were here I made all your old favorites."

"You didn't have to do that."

"I wanted to."

We all sat down and started to fill our plates and so the questions started.

"So Bella why London?"

"Well Rose it was the place I most wanted to visit."

"What have you been doing there?"

"Just taking some classes."

"Have you met anyone? I mean you haven't been like all by yourself for nine months have you? You've made friends, gone on dates?"

I nodded, blushing.

Alice squealed, "You've met someone!"

I nodded again.

"Tell me everything!"

I sighed, "He will be here in two and a half weeks, can't I just wait until then?"

Carlisle noticed my discomfort and butted in, "Alice let the girl eat!"

Alice shifted in her seat as I stabbed more of my food and brought it to my mouth. I ate a little bit more then pushed my plate away and sighed.

"His name is Rob. He's 29 and grew up in London. We met at the airport the day I got there. He helped me with my luggage and all the pictures that I had managed to drop from my carry on."

"So you've been hooking up with some stranger you met at an airport?"

"No Emmett! Turns out he was in some of my classes and we started hanging out. We've only been dating for about three months."

That was all I told them, I couldn't break the news to them just yet – it was too much too soon. I really needed to call Rob though.

I stood up and put my plate in the sink, "If you don't mind I need to make a phone call."

Carlisle spoke, "No problem, use my study Bella."

"Thanks."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 – BPOV**

I closed the door and quickly crossed to the comfortable leather chair sitting behind Carlisle's desk. I pulled out my cell phone and hit send. Minutes later his beautiful voice filled my ears.

"Gosh Baby please tell me it's you this time?"

"Of course it's me Rob."

"I miss you so much."

"I miss you too."

"How are things going?"

"I just don't want to overwhelm them, you know? Carlisle took it well and I think he will tell Esme soon but I just am not sure how all of them will take hearing that they have a half brother, who I am currently in love with."

"I love you too you know."

"I know you do Rob. I wish I could see you tomorrow instead of two and a half weeks. I need you right now – so bad."

"It will go quickly Baby then I will be there with you, holding you."

"Oh I can't wait Rob. How are you?"

"I miss you but my classes are finishing up quite nicely."

"I love you so much."

"Oh Bella, how I love hearing you say that."

I smiled and glanced up… I froze.

"Edward… what are you doing here?"

"I should be asking you the same thing."

"I came back for Alice's wedding."

"Oh so you'll stay for hers…"

"No… Edward you know this is different."

"Bella, you still there?"

"Yes, Rob. Hold on just a second please."

"What that your new boyfriend?"

"Edward… please…"

"You say you love me, fly off to only God knows where and then come back nine months later… but in love with someone else?"

"Edward I can explain."

"I'm sure you can. Too bad I don't give a shit! I didn't get married for you! I love you Bella! I've been waiting for you… nine fucking months. All the medications so I could function – get through my day… it was all for nothing…"

He left the room and I sat there… stunned. Rob's voice brought me back to reality.

"Bella!"

"Oh Rob! He was here… I haven't seen him in nine months. He didn't get married and… he was waiting for me. I don't know what to do. I can't be here with him. I've completely destroyed his life!"

"Whoa Bella, calm down Baby."

I took a couple deep breaths.

"That's it. Now just relax. Of course he is mad. He loves you."

"You heard it all?"

"I did. Bella you are there for Alice okay? Just remember that. But look I have to go Baby. I have class."

"Oh I'm sorry."

"Don't be. It was good to hear from you. I will call you again later, okay?"

"Okay. I love you."

"I love you too."

I hung up and sat there thinking. I didn't even hear Carlisle come in until he gently shook my shoulder.

"You okay Bella?"

I snapped my head up, "No!"

"He had no right to confront you like that. I am so sorry."

"It's not you who should be apologizing."

"I know but I mean…"

"No. This is his fault – all of it."

"I'm sure he thinks so too."

I sighed, "I should probably go talk to him?"

"That is up to you. I think he has locked himself in his room again."

"Does he do that often?"

"Oh yes."

"I had no idea."

"None of us knew he would react this way to your leaving. I mean you two have never been apart for more than a few days – a week at most."

I nodded, "You're right."

"He just loves you so much Bella."

"I know. But I love Rob."

"I know you do."

I stood.

"Bella I would like to tell Esme later."

"That is fine. I'm just not sure how everyone else will take it."

"I could tell everyone – later at a family meeting?"

I nodded, "I think it's best to let everyone know. That way they are over it by the time he gets here."

"Do you want to be present?"

"I think it's best that I am – so I can answer questions they have. After all I am the only one that knows him."

He smiled and patted my shoulder, "I can't wait to meet him."

"I can't wait for everyone to – you are all going to love him."

I stood up and padded back to the kitchen.

"Thank you for all the delicious food Esme – it was truly amazing."

"Of course Bella. I was just headed up to give this to… uh…"

"Do you mind if I do it? He walked in on me talking with Rob and stormed off… I think I just need to face this now and the food would be an icebreaker… well hopefully."

"Just call if you need anything."

I nodded and took the plate from her, "Thank you again."

She leaned forward and kissed my forehead, "It's so good to have you back Bella. We've all missed you so much."

As I made my way up the stairs my heart started hammering in my chest. I swallowed hard as I knocked on his bedroom door. The blaring music ceased and the door flew open, "I'm not hungry mo…"

He stopped mid-sentence and his rather composed face grew into a wicked scowl. He took one step back and waited for me to enter. I set the food down on the top of his dresser and turned around to face him. He was still standing at the door, waiting for me to exit no doubt.

"Can I speak with you?"

I heard a low growl come from his chest as he peered at me, "I have nothing to say to you."

I grew angry as I marched towards him. I took the door from his hands and slammed it shut, "Well I have plenty to say so you might as well get comfortable."

"What? Finish that phone call with your new boyfriend already?"

I shoved his chest causing him to stumble backwards, "Where do you get off?"

He walked around me and grabbed the plate of food and sank down in the middle of his bed, "Well if you want to talk so much, be my guest."

He shoved a forkful into his mouth and I started fuming.

"You have no idea what it's been like for me. Do you think it was easy leaving you that day? That I wanted to rip your heart out the day of your wedding to another woman? You chose her! Time and time again you chose someone else and I was sick of it. You had stepped on my heart for the last time so I took matters into my own hands – damned of the consequences they caused!"

"I told you how I felt and you still left."

He was rather calm as he spoke. He took another bite of food, which only fueled my rage.

"I'm glad I went to London. I met Rob and he actually cares for me – loves me!"

He seemed to flinch at this information but he quickly composed himself, shrugging.

"Well I am glad that you are happy Bella. At least one of us is."

My heart stopped, "Why are you acting like this? Why the nightmares and the medications Edward?"

He set the plate down and stared at me, "Because every time I close my eyes I see you… dead – your plane crashing or your lifeless body in my arms while I scream at everyone who tries to comfort me. The medications allow me to sleep, to function – otherwise I just lay in bed all day long in sheer agony for the loss in my life."

I was the one who flinched this time. I let my head fall down, keeping my eyes on the floor. I heard the bed creak and felt his hands on my shoulders.

"Don't you see why I can't let you go? My life is nothing without you."

I glanced up. His eyes burned into mine.

"I don't know what you want from me. I'm in love with Rob now."

He stepped back, "Then I'll wait. I can still be your friend… it's better than not having you in my life at all."

I shook my head, "It's not that simple. You love me…"

"Exactly and that is why I am going to be there for you. I need you Bella and if it is only a platonic relationship – I'll take it."

I took a step back and looked at him. His eyes were pleading with me. I sighed and smiled at him. I then took a step forward and wrapped my arms around his waist.

"I've missed you."

He returned my hug, "You have no idea."

He shrugged out of the embrace, took my hand and sat down on his bed, pulling me beside him.

"So then you've been in London?"

I nodded, "I took a few classes."

"Anything interesting?"

I shrugged, "Kind of. I took an art class – that was interesting."

He chuckled, "I bet it was."

"So tell me Edward, why did you call of the wedding? I thought you and Angela were happy?"

He sighed, "We were but she knew how I felt about you from the beginning."

"What?"

"Oh come on Bella. It was obvious how I felt about you. When we spoke after you left, she just… knew. It was a mutual agreement – turns out she was having second thoughts as well."

"I'm sorry. I knew you loved her."

"Not like I love you."

I sighed, "Edward, please."

"Sorry… I know I know. So tell me about this Rob guy. He makes you happy right?"

"He does. You'll get to meet him soon. He is flying in for the wedding. The only reason he isn't here right now is because he had more exams than me and couldn't take them early."

He nodded, "Well then I am excited to meet him."

I swallowed – he would soon find out that he was Rob's half brother… I'm not so sure he would be excited to meet him once I told everyone this secret.

"I'm glad."

There was a knock on the door and Alice poked her head in, "Dad's called some meeting and he wants us all there."

Edward pulled me from the bed but kept his hand interlocked with mine as we descended the stairs. We were the last ones to arrive and I quickly took my place next to Carlisle, leaving Edward standing in the doorway. Carlisle wrapped an arm around my shoulders and Esme quickly followed. I felt… supported.

Edward sank to the floor in front of the couch where Alice sat with her legs draped over Jasper's lap. Carlisle was the one to break the silence.

"As most of you know Bella is dating someone from London. Rob will be visiting us in a little over two short weeks and… well there is something you all need to know about him."

Carlisle went silent.

"Dad you don't look so good. Is everything okay?"

Alice was more than concerned. She had gripped Jasper's hand during her speech and was squeezing the life out of it. I couldn't let Carlisle take the heat for this. This was my news to tell. I wrapped my arm around Carlisle's waist and squeezed.

"Rob is your half brother."

More silence. Alice went ghost-white while Edward went beet red. Emmett… went green.

"Half brother?" Rose whispered.

I nodded.

"You all know the story of your dad going to London before he met me and we got married." Esme said softly. "Well he fell in love before me and Rob was the result of that love. Rob was born without your father's knowledge and his mother… died giving him life."

I continued where she left off.

"He didn't make the connection – I did. He was looking at some pictures on my mantle and it all just clicked. He looks so much like Carlisle it isn't funny only I couldn't see it until I found the picture of Carlisle on his wedding day."

"So you're dating our half brother?"

"I am Alice. It's not like I planned for this or anything. I fell in love with him before I made the connection. I heard Carlisle's story and Rob's and I just put two and two together. When meeting his adoptive parents I was shown baby pictures. He looked just like you when you were a baby Emmett."

Edward snorted, "You're just going to take his word for it dad? You are going to have a blood test done right?"

"Edward Anthony!" Esme scolded.

"It's all right Esme," Carlisle spoke softly. "I will have it done when he gets here, although I don't really see a need. I believe all this to be true. Rob won't gain anything by finding out the truth."

Everyone sat frozen in their spots.

"I know it's a lot to take in. It took me awhile to get over it myself."

"So that's why you came back? Not only for my wedding but to have us meet him?"

I walked over to Alice, knelt down beside Edward and took her hand.

"I came back for you. It was Rob's idea for me to come back early and tell you all about him. He wants to meet everyone in person, he has seen lots of pictures and listened to thousands of stories. He doesn't want to impose himself on you, just meet you. Your wedding just seemed like the perfect opportunity to do all that."

Alice smiled, "I can't wait to meet him. I mean I have another brother – how many times a day do you hear that?"

I felt Edward stiffen next to me. I put a hand on his shoulder and sighed.

"Are you okay?"

It was barely a whisper but he heard me. He shook my hand from his shoulder and stood abruptly.

"If you'll excuse me I think I will be headed to bed. Good night everyone."

I felt my heart drop – yet again. Could I do anything that wouldn't piss him off?

I stood and smiled at everyone, "I think it's best if I head home. Charlie will be worried if I don't get home before he goes to bed."

Carlisle came towards me and pulled me into a hug, "Thank you for everything today Bella. Will we see you tomorrow?"

I nodded and looked at Alice, "We have a wedding to plan!"

She smiled at me as I made my way back out to my car. As I slid in I glanced up at the soft light coming from Edward's windows. As I backed down the driveway I noticed him standing in one of those windows and I could have sworn he was wiping tears from his cheeks.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 – BPOV**

I got home and crashed. My dad came up the steps and poked his head in my room.

"Everything okay?"

I glanced up at him, "I guess so. Everyone knows everything."

"How did they all take it?"

I sighed, "As good as can be expected. Carlisle is really thrilled about all of this it seems. He was nervous about telling everyone but I think he is more excited now that it is out in the open."

He nodded, "Good to hear. You and Alice get some of those wedding details worked out?"

I shook my head, "Today was just sort of a catch-up day."

My phone vibrated in my pocket. Pulling it out I smiled at the caller ID.

"Rob?"

I nodded and answered as my dad shut my bedroom door.

"Hey Rob."

"Hey Baby, how are you?"

"Exhausted, but I'm good now."

"So…"

"Everyone knows. I just got home from telling them."

"How did they take it?"

"Fairly well. Alice is excited. Emmett – well he just needs time to adjust to it all. Rose and Jasper are indifferent because to them it is just another member of the family, like a cousin. Carlisle is relieved that everyone knows the truth and Esme is happy to have another son in the family."

"What about Edward?"

I sighed, "I will have to work on that."

"What do you mean?"

"Well we were getting along really well before hand – we spent a few hours just catching up… just like we used to. It was like nothing ever happened, like our friendship picked up right where we left off. Then I told him about you. He got really angry and stormed off. I just came home because he needs time to mull this over. We would get no where right now."

I heard him take a deep breath, "Maybe it would be best if I just don't come…"

"Don't be silly. They all have fourteen or so days to get used to the idea and with your personality you will win them all over in no time."

"You think so?"

"Of course I do. And besides I need you here. My dad is really excited about meeting you if that makes you feel better?"

"A little."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

"I miss you terribly."

"I can't even describe how much I miss you."

"Well I had better get to bed. I am almost back in the right time zone now."

"I will talk to you later then."

"You will."

"Night Baby."

"Love you Rob."

I clasped my phone in my hand as I powered it down. It was in desperate need of charging and my charger was somewhere in my suitcase. I placed it on my nightstand and quickly fell into a deep sleep.

The next thing I was aware of was Alice bouncing up and down on top of me.

"Wake up sleepy head! It's almost ten and we have so much to do!"

I groaned and rolled over, "What?"

"Bella your dad said you went to bed thirteen hours ago – it's time to get up."

I moaned and sat up, "Fine, but get me something to eat so I can get changed."

"So glad to see you haven't changed."

I pulled on the first things my hands touched and fumbled down the steps. Alice handed me a cup of coffee and I smiled at her, "Thanks. Give me five minutes and I will be more human – promise."

She laughed, "I love how you still aren't a morning person."

I collapsed into a chair and rested my head on my hands. Alice sat next to me.

"Has he come out at all yet?"

I glanced up at her as she shook her head.

"He's taking it pretty hard. I think just because he is our half brother – it's like he wasn't good enough but another Cullen is… you know?"

I nodded and sipped my coffee, "I know, but it's not like that at all. I fell in love with Rob before I found out who he was."

"We all know that Bella, but he is just hurt. I mean he didn't get married for you. He basically stopped living for nine months just waiting for you to come back to him."

I ran my fingers through my hair and pull slightly on the ends, "I know!"

Alice put her hand on my shoulder, "Let's just go shopping okay? Get some things for the wedding. That will take our mind off all this."

I downed the rest of my coffee and stood, "Okay."

I followed her out to the car and we drove to Port Angeles. We talked about nothing other than wedding details the whole six hours we were shopping. We finally got back to her house right around suppertime. We unloaded all the bags before going down to eat. Esme and Carlisle were the only ones left in the kitchen when we got there.

"Sorry we missed dinner."

"That's okay, I saved you both a plate."

"Thanks mom."

"Did you two get a lot of things you needed?"

Alice only nodded in response to Esme's question. I sat down at the counter and Alice sat next to me. We had just started eating when Edward walked into the kitchen, plate in hand. He handed it to Esme, "Thanks for bringing food up to me, mom."

She took the plate from him and stroked his cheek, "No problem sweetie."

He glanced at me before hurrying back upstairs. I sighed and pushed my plate away from me. This was ridiculous – I did nothing wrong.

"Hey I think I am going to head home."

"Let me drive you."

"No I want to walk."

"That's three miles Bella!"

"I just need time to think. I promise I will call when I get home or if I want a ride."

Esme gave me a concerned look.

"I'm fine – honest. I just want to walk."

I slipped from the stool and headed out into the cool night air. As I walked I thought about everything – Edward, Rob, Alice… Why did I really leave Forks? True I loved Edward. I couldn't bear to see him marry someone else. Would I have come back had I known he didn't marry Angela? Would we be together had I never left after I told him how I felt?

And where did Rob come into all this? I loved him that I was sure of. But the more time I spent in Forks the more I didn't want to leave it again. My life in London was so different, happy, but it didn't have the one thing that I needed the most – my friends and dad. I was so lost in thought that I was unaware of the jogging footsteps coming up behind me until Edward was right by my side.

"Can we talk?"

I jumped about a foot in the air, screaming for my life.

"Don't do that to me."

He stared at me with sympathy in his eyes, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you Bella."

I ground my teeth and kept walking. He was by my side again.

"What do you want Edward?"

I noticed his flinch in my tone.

"Well I just wanted to talk to you."

"Look I can't help it that I'm in love with your half brother. I didn't even know he was Carlisle's son until after I fell in love with him!"

"I know Bella."

"Then why have you been so pissed at me? I did nothing to you and you have been avoiding me at all costs."

"Can't I be jealous?"

I stopped and turned to face him, "Jealous?"

"Of course. He has you and I want you – I'm jealous."

He linked arms with me and pulled me along as we continued to walk back to my house.

"Can you tell me about him? I mean it's weird to know that I have a half brother out there and that I am meeting him in two weeks."

"He's really nice. He's so much like Carlisle it isn't funny."

We continued to walk and talk until we reached my house.

"Now you have to walk all the way back home by yourself."

He shrugged, "It's fine."

"Let me drive you home."

"It's okay Bella. I don't mind it. I knew this when I jogged to catch up with you."

I sighed – it was getting dark.

"Well then stay the night. My dad won't care if you crash on the couch."

His eyebrows went up, "Seriously?"

I shrugged, "We're adults Edward."

He smiled, "All right. I am pretty tired. I didn't sleep very well last night."

We kept out arms linked as we made our way into the house. My dad was already zonked out on the chair so I shook his shoulder.

"Dad!"

He opened his eyes and peered up at me, "Fall asleep in front of the tv?"

I nodded. He got up and stretched, "Well then I think I should just go to bed for the night."

I stopped him, "Mind if Edward crashes on the couch?"

He shook his head, "It's all yours son."

I went upstairs to my room to grab some blankets and pillows from my closet. Edward was right behind me. I nearly knocked him over and I turned around with an armful of bedding.

"Oh sorry."

"Here let me take those. You get comfortable."

"What are you going to wear to bed?"

"I have boxers on and I can sleep in this t-shirt."

I shrugged, "Okay."

He left and I slipped into my own t-shirt and shorts. I lay down on my back across my bed, crossing my hands behind my head. I didn't realize how tired I was until I felt Edward sit down next to me.

"You still awake?"

I opened one eye and smiled, "Yeah."

He lay down on his side next to me, "Do you have a picture of Rob?"

I nodded and reached for my phone. I cursed at myself because it was still off.

"Well shit. I left my phone off all day. I bet he has tried to call several times. And I still need to charge it… just great."

Edward handed me his phone.

"You can use mine to call him while yours charges. Where is your charger?"

"You sure? It's somewhere in my luggage."

He smiled, "Go ahead."

I quickly dialed Rob's phone.

"Bella?"

"Rob! I am so sorry. My phone died and I forgot to charge it."

"Thank goodness I was getting worried and I didn't have any other number to call."

"Well be thankful Edward let me use his phone when I noticed mine was still off."

"I wondered whose number this was. Can I add it to my phone just in case I can't get a hold of you again?"

"Why don't I just give you the numbers so that you always have someone to call incase I don't answer?" I quickly had him add everyone's number in the Cullen clan, along with Charlie's cell and the home number for both houses.

"So how was your day Baby?"

"Good. Um… Alice and I went shopping and got a few things for the wedding."

"I take it, since you are using Edward's phone, that you two made up?"

"We did."

"Good. I also take it he is right there listening?"

I laughed, "You're perceptive."

"Well I will let you go then. I'm glad you called me back. You can just delete all those voice messages I left you."

"How many did you leave?"

"Uh…"

"Rob…"

"Okay so I was really worried!"

"How many?"

"Ten…"

"Seriously!"

"Well if it means anything at all I said I love you in every single one of them?"

I laughed again, "Oh I love you Rob."

"I love you too Baby. Good night."

"I promise we will talk longer tomorrow."

"It's not a big deal. I'm just glad you got back to me."

"Night."

I handed Edward back his phone. He laid it on the floor and returned to laying down next to me.

"Was he worried?"

"Yeah. He left me ten voice mails."

"That's sweet."

"I know. He must have been out of his mind all day. I always answer his calls, or at least text him with why I didn't."

"Thorough…"

I placed a hand on Edward's bicep, "No. I care about him."

He sighed, "I know."

He curled his fingers in between mine and pulled my hand to his cheek. I sighed and went back to closing my eyes. I was so glad we were friends again. It was like things had never changed between us.

I didn't realize I was asleep until I heard Edward moaning in his sleep. I rolled on my side to face him. I let my eyes adjust to the darkness of my room as I stared at his face. His face was twisted in agony as he held my hand securely to his chest.

"No… mmmm."

I tugged to my hand free but it was tightly gripped in his.

"Bella… no…"

He mumbled several more things that I couldn't make out. I pulled my hand again and this time it came free from his grip. I lightly stroked his cheek with my fingertips and whispered his name.

"Edward."

"Bella. No. Stop." He rolled over onto his stomach, "Love you."

I felt my heart lurch. I reached out to stroke his spine but he twisted away from me and let out a god-awful, gut-wrenching scream. I froze as he began to thrash against himself. I sat up and placed my hands on his shoulders and shook him.

"Edward!"

He stopped and took a huge breath. Then my dad barged in, "Bella?"

Edward was panting against my comforter. I got up and pulled my dad from my bedroom.

"I don't know what happened. He just screamed and started thrashing!"

"What is he doing in your room? It's three in the morning Bella."

"We were talking and fell asleep. I'm sorry dad."

"Well get back in there and make sure he is okay."

I hugged him and went back into my bedroom. I kneeled on the floor next to Edward. I gently placed a hand on his shoulder.

"You okay?"

He buried his face deeper into my comforter as he shook his head and muttered no.

"Want to talk about it?"

Same response. I stood and went around the other side of my bed. I lay down next to him, pulled one of his hands free from the tangled sheets and put it against my cheek.

"Talk to me Edward. I'm right here."

He moved so quickly that the next thing I knew I was half under him as he sobbed into my shoulder.

"Oh Bella. It was horrible. You were just lying there. No matter what I did, what I said, you didn't move. You were… gone."

I pulled his face up to meet mine, "I'm right here. I'm not going anywhere."

He quickly buried his face back into my shoulder and wrapped his arms around me. We stayed like that for quite a while before he finally released me and sat up.

"I think I should go down to the couch now."

I pulled on his hand, "Stay."

Without saying anything he curled into my chest and wrapped his arms back around me. He fell asleep quickly after that. I lay there for a while stroking his hair until I too, fell asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 – EPOV**

Agony. Is there another word that could better describe my exact feelings? Probably not. Nine months of heartache, medication, sleep deprivation, and praying for her to come back – well she did, but she still isn't mine. I'm not sure how much more my heart can possibly take. Having her walk out on me before my wedding day was excruciating. Why had I lied to myself for years? I knew I loved her long before I knew what love was, how it could make you feel, what it meant to be loved in return.

Waking up in Bella's arms was both incredible and heartbreaking – she wasn't mine. I laid there for a little bit thinking about the situation I was in. How could I be her friend without crossing the line? I just wanted to be around her – anything was better than the previous nine months.

She stirred and I immediately let go of the embrace I had on her. She slid out from under me as she sat up. I copied her a few moments later.

"Thanks for last night Bella. I'm sorry I practically took over your bed."

She turned around and smiled at me, "It's fine. We used to sleep in the same bed all the time remember?"

I laughed quickly recalling all the times we indeed had slept in the same bed – the tickle fights, pranks, and sleep-taking memories flooded my mind.

"I do remember."

"I can make some breakfast if you want to take a minute in the bathroom – make yourself human again?"

"Yeah, that would be great."

As she went downstairs I went into the bathroom. I splashed water on my face and stared at myself in the mirror. I had lost some weight over these nine months. The medications I was on made me not so hungry, and I barely ate as it was.

I made my way into the kitchen just as the phone started ringing. Bella smiled at me, "Can you get that?"

I picked it up on the third ring.

"Swan residence."

"Edward! Oh my gosh, we've been worried sick!"

"Relax Alice – I'm fine."

"Where in the hell have you been? We've been looking everywhere for you?"

"I've been with Bella of course."

"Have you been there all night?"

"Yes."

"What in the hell Edward?"

"Relax, please. I walked her home last night and we just got to talking. I fell asleep and we just woke up."

"You slept with her? In her bed?"

"Yes, it was nothing."

"Edward…"

"Spare me the talk Alice. Bella is making me breakfast currently and if you are done I would like to help her."

"When are you coming home?"

"When I feel like it! I'm not sixteen Alice!"

"Fine! At least I can tell mom and dad that you are alive."

"Yeah – do that for me, since they were so concerned about it in the first place."

I slammed the phone down on the receiver and sighed.

"Everything okay?"

"Fine," I replied nonchalantly walking up behind her. I leaned against the counter next to her and smiled, "Need any help?"

She nodded, "Can you get out some plates. The eggs are almost done."

I opened the cupboard, "What about cups?"

"Um… yeah, forks too please."

Once it was all out, I opened the fridge and poured us both some orange juice. Bella served the eggs and placed the plates on the table. We sat down and fell into a comfortable silence as we ate. I had just finished eating when I broke the silence.

"I'm sorry about last night. I really appreciate you being there for me."

"Has it always been that bad? I mean… since I left?"

I nodded, averting my eyes back to my now empty plate. I felt her hand grip mine, her thumb stroking my knuckles.

"I'm sorry I put you through that."

I shrugged, "It's not really your fault."

She sighed, "I know, I just feel bad."

"You shouldn't. I was the one…"

"Just stop. I think we both know how we feel about all this."

I nodded in complete agreement.

"So did you get any sleep after your… well I mean after what happened last night?"

"I did actually. Hearing you, feeling you, knowing you were right there made everything okay."

"Good. I was kind of worried, I mean you scared me."

"I'm sorry Bella. They are always so real. I only scream well… when…"

"When I die?"

"Yeah."

She nodded, "Oh."

"Hey but let's just hang out today? What do you say?"

"That would be awesome."

We spent the entire day and following two weeks together. Bella would take time to call Rob as well as help Alice out with some of the wedding plans but I monopolized most of her time because I knew it would be less as soon as he got here. We never spent the night in the same room together again and it was me who made sure of it. I wasn't positive I would be able to control myself around her.

"Edward?"

I turned around to face Bella, "Yeah?"

I had been in my room all morning – just waiting for Alice to get done with her. I had been messing around with my guitar when she walked in.

"What was that you were playing?"

I set my guitar down, "Oh it's nothing… I was just fooling around with some chords."

She shook her head, "No you weren't. Can you play it for me?"

I shrugged, "Sure."

I picked my guitar back up as she took a seat on the edge of my bed. I immediately began playing the song that I had written specifically for her. It was still raw because I hadn't gotten everything just how I wanted yet, but somehow it all managed to come together quite well with her sitting there.

When I finished I turned my back to her again and set my guitar in its stand. I didn't turn back around to face her.

"That was beautiful."

Her voice was right in my ear. I hadn't heard her get off the bed. I could now feel her entire body directly next to mine. She placed a hand on my shoulder.

"What's it about?"

I sighed and ran my hand through my hair, "You. Everything I have felt the past nine months."

I finally could face her. She had tears rolling down her cheeks. I cupped her face in my hands and stroked away the tears with my thumbs.

"Bella I can't fight how I feel for you anymore."

"Then don't."

I wasted no time in crashing my lips to hers. I pressed her body to mine as I backed her towards my bed. She toppled backwards onto the comforter and my body was right on top of hers as my lips devoured hers.

She wasn't fighting me, but she wasn't exactly participating either. I pulled my face away from hers to stare into her eyes – mixed with confusion.

"Let me love you."

With that she pressed her lips to mine and rolled us over. She straddled my very noticeable erection as she pulled her shirt off. I slid my hands up her back and quickly unclasped her bra. She moaned as she pressed her lips to mine. Her fingers fumbled with my zipper as mine did with hers. Were we really going to do this? I wasn't about to ask.

As the clothes were thrown randomly about our naked skin slid against each other's. I moaned when she placed my tip at her opening.

"God Bella I need you."

She worked herself down onto my erection and I was home. I threw my head back in sheer bliss as she bounced up and down on me. My hands squeezed her breasts as our tongues fought for dominance in our mouths. I rolled us over so that I hovered above her.

"I love you Bella, oh how I love you."

I pounded into her as she gripped my neck. My lips sucked her nipples into my mouth over and over as her moans grew louder. I was getting so close so I started rubbing her clit with my fingers.

She bucked her hips against me as the feelings grew and grew within each of us.

"Cum with me my Love, just let go."

We moaned loudly as ecstasy took us into uncharted territory. I collapsed next to her and tried to steady my breathing. She curled into my chest as I wrapped my arms around her and pressed my lips to her forehead.

We fell asleep and when I woke up she was gone. I got dressed and searched the entire house. Finally finding Alice I asked where Bella was.

"She left?"

"Yeah, said she wanted to make supper for Charlie tonight and that she had some things to pick up at the store first."

"Oh! I fell asleep and she didn't tell me that."

"Sorry, she left about an hour ago."

"Okay. Thanks."

I trudged back up to my room and grabbed my cell. I dialed her number and it went to voicemail. I sent her a text and when it went unanswered for ten minutes I finally decided to get in the shower. Was all this a mistake?

Hours later there was a frantic Alice flitting about the house. She wouldn't tell us anything except Bella had called – she had a surprise for us later. I, myself, was ecstatic that I was going to be seeing her again. We needed to talk.

"Guys! She's here!"

Alice's voice carried throughout the house. I slowly took my time going down the steps and into the living room. I was the last to arrive. Bella was standing in front of the fireplace – her eyes didn't meet mine as I propped myself on the edge of the couch next to Jasper.

"Hey everybody – I really appreciate you all taking time with me right now so I can say this… I mean get this out. Wow this is really hard. Um… well first things first."

She disappeared from the room and came back in moments later dragging someone in behind her. She stood in front of the fireplace again and wrapped her arms around the man's waist. He smiled and pressed his lips to her hair. My stomach churned anxiously.

He was definitely good looking and Bella was right when she said that he looked like Carlisle, because he did. We didn't really need introductions because we all knew who he was now. When she unwrapped her arms from around his waist my eyes zeroed in on the fact that she was now wearing a rather large diamond on her third left finger.

"Guys this is Rob. Rob this is Edward, Jasper, Alice, Rosalie, and Emmett."

He smiled and waved, "It's really nice to finally meet all of you. Bella has told me so much about each of you. I am excited to get to know you for myself."

His English accent was thick and I think I saw Alice sigh. I grumbled. Bella ignored me as she went on.

"I also should tell you that… well Rob proposed to me this afternoon and I have agreed."

That was the last thing I heard as I bolted from the room. Had I completely imagined every kiss, touch… caress this morning? I slammed my door and locked it, then pushed my dresser to secure that I would not be bothered. I then turned on my music as loud as it would go and threw myself onto my bed as the tears poured from my eyes.

*****BPOV*****

I woke up to find myself wrapped in Edward's arms. Had I really just cheated on Rob? I couldn't focus – I had to leave. I slid from the bed and quietly got dressed. I ran into Alice on my way out.

"I have some things I need to do. I will call you later."

"Okay."

I bolted then – running all the way home. I was so fucking stupid. Why had I let him love me? I was lying down on my bed when the front door bell rang. I pulled myself up and went downstairs.

"Please don't be Edward," I whispered as I pulled the door open.

I couldn't think… I simply threw the door open and launched myself into his arms.

"Rob! Oh Rob! It's really you! You're here."

Tears were streaming down my cheeks as he scooped me up into his arms. He pressed his lips to mine over and over as he stumbled in through the front door.

"Let me get my bags from the cab Baby."

"Oh sorry. Let me help you."

I unwrapped myself from around him and followed him out to the cab. We got all his things in one trip. He had just set them down in my room before I attacked him again.

We toppled onto my bed and our clothing was quickly discarded, as our lovemaking grew frantic with need and want. He carefully pressed his lips to my entire body, marking me – loving me. I rubbed my hands up and down his back as our hips pushed against each other.

"God how I have missed you Baby."

"Make love to me Rob. I need you… harder – please."

His hips started to slam into me. I bucked up to meet his thrusts. He let out a gargled moan and threw his head back. When his fingers started rubbing my clit I knew he was close.

"That's it Rob. God – yes!"

"Bella!"

He collapsed on top of me after we both reached our climax. I welcomed his weight fully and held him tightly. I eventually let him roll to my side. He trailed his fingers up and down my spine as I cuddled into his chest.

"I've missed you."

"You have no idea how much I have missed you."

"Can I ask you something?"

"Of course."

"How did you manage to come two days early? I thought you had a final?"

"I pulled some strings – it was hard but I took it early and here I am."

"You did all this for me?"

"The phone conversations were hard Bella – I needed to see you, hold you in my arms."

"I know what you mean."

He slid from the bed and rummaged through on of his duffels. He silently cursed at himself as he moved to another bag.

"I know it's in here somewhere."

"What are you looking for?"

"You'll see. Ah – here it is."

He came back to the bed and sat down next to me. He didn't lay down so I sat up and rubbed his back and shoulders.

"What is it?"

"I wanted to wait to do this, but I simply can't." He turned around with a small box in his hand. His free hand reached out to stroke my cheek. I leaned forward and our lips met.

"Marry me Bella?"

I pulled back to stare into his eyes. The box had been opened. I glanced down at the ring and then looked back into Rob's eyes. There was so much soul in him. He stared into my eyes with love and devotion. My hands started trembling as I slowly smiled at him.

"Yes."

It was no more than a whisper but he heard me. The ring was on my finger, his lips on mine, and he was hovering over me again on the bed as he slid into me. We were slow and sensual this time. It was about showing me how he felt. I let him climax before me as he kissed me passionately.

"God I love you so much."

"I love you too."

Later I called Alice and told her everything. She was insistent that we come over tonight and tell everyone everything. I had to agree but I wasn't sure if I would be able to face Edward. As I crawled back into bed with Rob he pressed kissed along my neck.

"Where did you go?"

"To call Alice."

"Oh."

"She wants us to come over tonight."

"Tell everyone huh?"

"Pretty much."

"You okay with that?"

"I was more concerned at how you are feeling about it? I mean these are your family members – ones you have never met."

"I know, but it needs to happen and the sooner the better. Besides, since I have snatched their almost daughter I think they will like me that much more."

I sighed but smiled, "I think you're right."

He sat up, "What was that sigh for?"

"I am happy."

He eyed me and shook his head, "Just tell me. I can handle it."

I sat up and wrapped my arms around his waist, "I'm nervous about telling everyone."

"Everyone?"

"I don't know how he'll take it. We just got our friendship back on track and now I feel like I am throwing him under the bus."

"Would you rather wait and tell him first, individually?"

I shook my head immediately, "No. I need you with me. It is going to be better if we do it Carlisle present as well."

He turned around and cupped my face in his hands, "Are you sure?"

I nodded, "Yes."

He pressed his lips to mine just as the front door opened. Rob froze.

"Does your dad carry a gun home?"

I giggled, "Oh relax. I will stall him okay?" I slid from the bed and pulled on some clothes. I gave Rob a quick peck on the cheek before heading downstairs.

"Is that you kiddo?"

"Sure is dad!"

He hugged me, "I was wondering when I would see you again."

I sat down at the kitchen table with him, "I've been around."

"At the Cullen's more so that anything else."

I smiled, "Dad I have some good news."

"What's that?"

"Rob surprised me this afternoon. He's upstairs in my room right now."

"You're kidding! Well bring him down. I want to meet the man who won my daughter's heart."

He chuckled as I took the steps two at a time. I launched through my bedroom door and grabbed Rob by the hand, "Come on!"

I dragged him back down the stairs with me and stood beside him as I introduced my dad.

"Rob this is my dad, Charlie. Dad, this is Rob."

Rob stuck out his hand and my dad took it.

"Nice to meet you son. Have a seat would you?"

They sat at the kitchen table while I prepared supper. I listened intently to their conversation as I worked.

"So Bella tells me that you met her at the airport?"

"Yes sir. She had just dumped the contents of her carry-on."

"Nice guy. And then you found out later in the week that you had a class together."

"That's right. We quickly became friends."

"But then it led to something more?"

"Yes. After six months I couldn't deny that I had fallen in love with your daughter."

"And wasn't that when she discovered your true identity, that Carlisle was your birth father?"

"Correct, and when Bella accepted to be Alice's maid of honor I knew that it would be the perfect time to meet everyone."

"They are going to love you, you know."

"I hope so."

"They are such a nice family – all of them. Bella has been lucky that they treat her as their own daughter. They have helped me out on more than one occasion with her."

"I'm sure they were more than happy to oblige."

They continued talking throughout supper. After we finished eating I grabbed Rob's hand.

"Dad, we actually have something we need to tell you."

"Yeah?"

Rob cut in, "Well sir I know that I have done this out of order, not having asked your permission but I couldn't wait any longer."

"Dad, Rob asked me to marry him this afternoon."

I watched my dad's eyes zero in on my ring that now felt like a ton on my finger. He sighed then smiled as he stood.

"Well a congratulations are in order then!"

Rob stood and I watched as they hugged. I followed suit before giving Rob a quick kiss.

"Thanks dad."

I started clearing the table and my dad stopped me.

"You just got engaged. Why don't you two go out for the night? Celebrate!"

I smiled and grabbed Rob's hand, "I think I know just the place."


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 – BPOV**

Rob opened my car door for me as Alice launched herself into my arms.

"I can't believe this! I am so excited to plan your wedding!"

I shrugged out of her embrace and rook her shoulders turning her towards Rob.

"Rob meet Alice. Alice this is Rob."

He held out his hand but Alice ignored it, throwing her arms around his neck.

"I can't believe you are finally here! I have been so excited to meet you."

He chuckled as he hugged her back, "Well I believe the pleasure is all mine."

She let go and then linked arms with me, pulling me towards the house. I reached for Rob's hand and he took it. Once inside, Alice led us to Carlisle's office. She shut the door and Rob came face to face with his birth dad.

No one said anything as we took the open chairs across from Carlisle's desk.

I finally broke the silence, "Carlisle, Esme this is Rob. Rob, this is Carlisle and his wife Esme."

Esme had tears in her eyes and Carlisle just smiled.

"Um… I should let you both know as well that Rob proposed to me this afternoon and I have accepted."

Esme stood then and pulled me into a hug, "Congratulations my dear." She did the same with Rob.

Carlisle offered Rob his hand, "Congratulations son."

"Thank you sir."

"So is that why Alice was bouncing around all throughout supper?"

I stifled my giggle as I nodded. Carlisle smiled again.

"Um… well if it's not too much to ask, I would like to have a DNA test performed. I know the resemblance is uncanny but I think it would settle the doubts of some of our children."

Rob nodded, "I agree. It would make me feel better knowing the results as well."

Carlisle stood, "Well then let's have that family meeting huh? You two have some news you need to share with everyone, do you not?"

I grabbed Rob's hand and we went into the living room. I stood in front of the fireplace – it was dead center of the room and everyone would be able to see us then. Just before Alice called everyone down Rob disappeared back into the office. I followed him.

"You okay?"

"I just need a minute. Can you start without me? You know come and get me?"

"Of course."

I went back into the living room just as Alice called up the stairs. My heart started pounding. Everyone was ready… it was time.

"Hey everybody – I really appreciate you all taking time with me right now so I can say this… I mean get this out. Wow this is really hard. Um… well first things first."

I disappeared into the office. I gave Rob a deep kiss and pulled him into the living room with me. I wrapped my arms around his waist and he pressed his lips to my hair. I felt Edward's eyes on me the whole time. Then I noticed that he noticed my ring.

"Guys this is Rob. Rob this is Edward, Jasper, Alice, Rosalie, and Emmett." I tried to say it as quickly as possible. I had to get this out.

Rob smiled and waved, "It's really nice to finally meet all of you. Bella has told me so much about each of you. I am excited to get to know you for myself."

Rob was amazing, then Edward grumbled. I felt my heart rate pick up.

"I also should tell you that… well Rob proposed to me this afternoon and I have agreed."

I got no more out – he bolted from the room. I tired to ignore it as I went on.

"We have no details as of yet, but Charlie knows and now so do all of you."

"I know you guys don't know me, but I am hoping to change that by spending time with each of you, separately or in a group. I have never had siblings before."

Carlisle and Esme left the room as us six spent time talking. Emmett was the most standoffish. He was just unsure of Rob and that would just take time – we can't all be Alice's'.

Finally Rob pulled me aside, "Go talk to him."

"Who?"

"You know who. You have to go and talk with him."

I shook my head, "I don't want to."

He kissed my forehead, "Yes you do. You have been absent since he stormed off."

I sighed, "I just don't know what to say to him."

"You'll think of something."

I nodded and kissed him again, "I love you."

"I love you too."

I went upstairs and tried his door – locked. I went to the bathroom and got a nail file and bobby pin. I successfully unlocked his door but it wouldn't open. I went back to the bathroom and put everything away, then inspiration hit. I opened the bathroom window and smiled. The tree – we had climbed it several times getting in and out of his room.

I launched myself onto the open branch and carefully walked across it. I reached his window and got onto my knees as I leaned forward. I pulled it open easily and slid inside. The music was blaring and his body was face down on his bed, trembling. I shut the window and walked over to the stereo.

As I turned it lower his head snapped up and he rolled over onto his back, "Go away."

I shook my head, "We need to talk."

His face was red and there were still tears on his cheeks. I sat on the edge of his bed and faced him. He sat up.

"What more do you have to tell me? You're carrying his baby too? You love him – I get it. No need to rub it in my face."

"I'm not trying to rub this in your face. I want to know what you are feeling."

"Feeling? We fucking made love this morning – you tell me how you feel."

I flinched, "I deserved that but this morning was a mistake."

He grabbed my hand, "No it wasn't and you know it. You love me, just admit it."

I pulled my hand back, "I love Rob."

He shook his head, "But you still love me too."

"Edward I can't do this. I need you in my life but if this is how you are going to act then it isn't going to work."

"How can you sit there and pretend nothing happened. I know it was special for you Bella. The moans you made told me so."

I stood up, "Just stop! I don't want to have this discussion with you."

"Then why did you come?"

I shrugged, "I really don't know."

He stood and faced me, "Yes you do."

"I was worried Edward. You've been so upset lately. Then I come home and you are back to normal… and now…"

"I won't fall back into that Bella – I can't." He stood up and faced me.

"How can I trust you?"

"Because you know deep down that I am telling the truth."

"And?"

"You love me."

"Stop!"

"Admit it already. This morning was special, you can't pretend it didn't happen."

"Yes I can."

He crumbled at my feet, "Do I repulse you that much?"

I knelt down beside him, "No."

He looked up at me, a pained expression in his eyes, "Then why won't you admit it?"

"I can't Edward. You know how long it took for me to recover last time?"

"Six months?"

I nodded, "You've never been out of my heart, I just made room for someone else."

"I don't understand why you said yes."

"I love him."

"You love me."

"You know I do but I'm with Rob now. I am going to marry Rob."

He began to cry, "I think I know how you felt on my wedding day."

I cupped his face in my hands, "I can't bear to see you like this."

He leaned forward and rested his forehead against mine, "I'm in love with you Bella. I want you to choose me and not him."

I let out a sharp breath, "I can't do that."

He pressed his lips to mine, "Then I'll wait. I won't stop loving you until you are my wife."

Tears poured down my own cheeks now as he began kissing me passionately. I let him. I was an engaged woman, the man I loved was downstairs talking with his new brothers and sisters and here I was kissing the other man I loved – the only man to truly own my heart. I pushed him away.

"I can't do this."

He cupped my face into his hands, "Yes you can. You love me."

He kissed me again but I fought him.

"No Edward, stop!"

I shoved him away and stood. I walked over to the window and opened it. He stopped me.

"Just wait."

I pulled my arm from his grip, "Don't touch me."

He flinched back, "Please just don't go."

He reached for me again, "Stay away from me Edward."

He didn't listen ad he pulled me into his arms and pressed his lips to mine. I crumbled, literally. I hit my knees hard on the wooden floor and Edward came down with me. He pulled me into his chest as I began to cry.

"I love you Bella. I love you."

I cried into his chest, "I… can't… do… this."

"Don't marry him Bella. Marry me."

I started to panic. My sobs came harder and my breathing became erratic. The room was starting to spin.

"Just… let… me… go."

"I can't, I need you too much."

I tried to pull away from him but he held me to his chest. Then everything went black and I went limp in his arms.

*****EPOV*****

I was holding her. She was sobbing uncontrollably but I had no idea she would black out on me. I lay her carefully on my floor and ran to my door. After pushing my dresser out of the way I swung my door open.

"Dad!"

I ran back to Bella to check her breathing, "Please, please be okay."

"Edward?"

I turned around to see my dad standing in my doorway.

"She just passed out dad! We were sitting here – she went limp then…"

He ran to me, "It's okay. Just relax."

He checked her pulse then her breathing. I curled into the corner and began shaking. How could I have done this to her? I shut my eyes and brought my face to my knees. There was commotion going on in my room but I ignored it as I let my thoughts run free. She told me to let her go, I couldn't do that – I loved her.

There was a hand on my shoulder, "Son?"

I curled tighter into a ball.

"She's fine. Can you tell me what happened?"

I shook my head.

"Edward I need to know if she's been hurt?"

My head snapped up, "Of course not!"

"What were you doing before this happened?"

"Talking dad, we were talking."

"Was she upset?"

I nodded and then heard him behind my dad.

"Ssshhh baby, relax. You blacked out."

I stiffened as my dad turned around and allowed me to see that Rob was hovering over her, supporting her head from behind. Then he turned back to me.

"Why was she upset?"

"Because we were yelling at each other."

"Why?"

"I don't want to talk about it again. Just leave, please leave me alone."

My dad stood and walked back over to Bella. He knelt down beside her.

"How are you feeling?"

"I'm tired. Rob take me home please."

He nodded as he lifted her from the floor.

"Call me if you feel faint again."

"I will. Thank you Carlisle."

As she left our eyes met. Nothing needed to be said. She turned away from me and wrapped her arms tighter around him – the man she had chosen – the man she loved.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 – BPOV**

Rob carried me inside and up to my bed. I hung tightly onto his neck as I rested my head on his shoulder.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

I shook my head.

"How are you feeling?"

"I just want to go to bed."

"It's been a long day. Let's lay down for awhile."

He cuddled next to me on the bed. I wrapped myself around him and sighed.

"We can go back tomorrow if you want?"

"I would like that, it was nice talking with everyone tonight."

"I'm sorry I disappeared."

"I knew where you were."

"Yeah and you found me on the floor too."

"You had a fight – it happens."

I shook my head, "No Rob… he… he was trying to…"

"What baby? What is it?"

"Kiss me."

He tensed under me, "And it caused you to faint?"

Tears streamed out of my eyes, "Not exactly."

"Then what happened?"

I sighed, "He kissed me. I didn't know what to think and by the time I pulled away I was sobbing uncontrollably – then everything just went black."

"Did you want him to kiss you?"

"Not, it's not that – I mean… He just said some things. It was a lot to take in."

"What did he say?"

"Are you sure you want me to tell you all this?"

"Bella, I love you – I want to know everything… please."

I sat up and looked down at him, "He still loves me. He wants me to pick him, marry him… not you."

His face fell.

"I love you Rob. I am marrying you. You said you wanted to know everything."

He sat up and put his arm around my shoulders, "I didn't think he would be that verbal about it though. He actually said that to you?"

I nodded, "Those exact words… more than once. He kissed me like three times, well tried too. I don't want to hurt you Rob but you have to know that he doesn't intend on giving me up without a fight – which is ridiculous because we have never dated."

"Well you wanted to, both of you."

"I know. I love you – I am marrying you."

He let his head fall into his hands and rubbed his temples, "I know that."

I put my hand on his shoulder, "Are you okay?"

"I have a headache – it's nothing."

"Why don't we get something to eat and go to bed? We can talk more tomorrow."

That night Rob barely slept. He took more medication and nothing was helping. Finally around 3 in the morning he just fell asleep, completely exhausted. The next morning I woke up before him and went down to make breakfast. I met my dad in the kitchen.

"Hey, how did last night go?"

"I really don't want to talk about it."

"That bad huh?"

"Well Rob's news was fine – Edward's reaction was more than expected… I don't know."

He chuckled, "Glad to see you got all that out of the way."

Rob stumbled down the steps holding his head.

"Still got that headache?"

He nodded and slumped into a chair at the table. I walked up behind him and rubbed his shoulders.

"You have no idea how good that feels."

I bent down and kissed the back of his neck, "How about that?"

He sighed, "I wish I could get rid of this… I am so tired."

"We could go see Carlisle. He is a doctor after all."

"I don't want to be any trouble."

"Now that is just ridiculous Rob. It is his job."

He shrugged under my fingers. I sat down next to him.

"It's worth a shot."

"I guess so," he mumbled into the table.

I stood and ran upstairs to grab my cell. I dialed as I made my way back downstairs.

"Good morning Bella. How are you feeling this morning?"

"I am fine Carlisle thank you for asking. Actually the reason I am calling is because Rob has had this headache that won't go away since last night. We have tried everything."

"Why don't you guys come into the hospital? I was just headed there."

"Are you sure?"

"Absolutely. I will see you soon."

"Thanks Carlisle, bye."

Rob looked at me as I sat down next to him again, "What's the verdict?"

"He wants to see you this morning. We need to get something to eat so we can meet him there."

"I'm not hungry."

"But you barely ate last night."

"Trust me, if they are going to run tests it's better that I not have eaten."

"Okay. Well then let me just grab some pop-tarts and we can go."

We got the hospital where Carlisle met us at the front desk. He led us to his office where he proceeded to ask Rob numerous questions.

"Have the headaches ever been this bad?"

"Not really. I mean I went to a doctor in England and we gave me prescription strength stuff but it has always worked after one dose."

"How long has this been going on?"

"A few months. It's been sporadic and they usually go away."

"Where would you rate the pain level?"

"It's unbearable right now. I can't see straight – I can't even think."

"Okay I am going to run a few tests. I am also going to see if I can get your files faxed over from England. I want to see what they came up with."

A few hours later we were sitting back in Carlisle's office. He had numerous papers in front of him and a concerned look on his face.

"You have some interesting results here Rob. I would like to do a MRI just to rule out anything further."

"Okay. Is it bad?"

"I'm not sure yet – the MRI will be more conclusive. I should know more after that."

"All right."

Rob followed Carlisle out of his office, leaving me alone again. It had been like this all day. I was really getting worried. Carlisle was running all kinds of tests but yet he didn't know anything. And the way he was looking at all the paperwork put me on edge. I stood up and started pacing.

What could cause headaches so severe? His personality hadn't really changed, and he never complained about all this before. I went behind the desk and started snooping. None of the medical jargon made sense but one thing stood out – one thing that froze me to my spot. I didn't hear Carlisle come back in – my head was spinning.

"Bella?"

My head snapped up, "It's true then? The MRI confirmed it?"

He only nodded. I sank to the floor. Carlisle was at my side instantly, "I wasn't positive but the scans we just did proved it. I don't know how I am going to tell him."

"How long does he have?"

"It's too hard to say – the tumor has spread so much… there isn't really anything we can do now… maybe if we would have caught it earlier, but then with this type of thing it just would have come back stronger."

"I need to call his parents – now before he knows."

"You can use my phone."

I started dialing before my brain caught up with my actions – shit what was I going to say?

"Hello?"

"Hi Mrs. Watson – it's Bella."

"Oh, how are you dear. Are you and Rob enjoying the states?"

"Very much. Look the reason I am calling and I don't want to alarm you but Rob is in the hospital."

"Is he all right?"

"Um… not exactly. I think it would be best if you and Mr. Watson could come as soon as possible."

"Bella what aren't you telling me?"

"He has cancer – stage four. I just found out. He doesn't know yet. I just think he is going to need you here."

Silence.

"Mrs. Watson?"

All I could hear were sobs.

"I'm sorry to tell you like this. I just know he is going to want you both here. He's proposed, which I am sure you helped plan and I have accepted. If Rob wants I would like to get married as soon as possible. I want you both here for that."

"I will book the flight. Bella – thank you. See you soon."

"Good bye Mrs. Watson."

As I hung up the phone I could feel my own tears flowing down my cheeks. Carlisle handed me a tissue, "Are they coming?"

I nodded.

"Should we tell him now or wait until they get here?"

"I need to tell him now – and we have another wedding to plan."

I took a breath as Rob walked into the room then. He sat down in the chair across from the desk – across from me. He smiled at me and I went to sit on his lap. I buried my face into his neck.

"I'm dying right?"

I nodded. I felt his lips brush my forehead.

"Well then I guess I should call my parents."

"I just got off the phone with your mom. They are booking their flight now."

He kissed my forehead, "You think of everything don't you?"

I pulled back to look him in the eyes, "I still want to marry you."

He frowned, "No Bella. I can't do that to you."

"So you don't love me anymore?"

He shook his head from side to side, "You know I love you."

"Then let's get married. As soon as possible – I want to do this Rob. Let me marry you."

He kissed me softly, "You're sure?"

I nodded, "I love you."

The next hour was extremely busy. A few more tests were run as I called Alice. She came to the hospital – no questions asked. We sat down in Carlisle's office on the couch.

"What is it Bella?"

I took a deep breath, "I need you to help me plan my wedding."

"That's why you called me here?"

I shook my head, "Not exactly. You see we want to get married this weekend."

"_This _weekend? Are you _nuts_?"

"He's dying Alice – we don't know how much longer he has left. He wants to be able to walk down the aisle and have a real honeymoon."

"Wait, slow down. Rob is dying?"

"He has an inoperable brain tumor – stage four. The cancerous cells are already taking a toll on his body. We don't really have a time frame yet."

She wrapped her arms around me, "I'm so sorry Bella."

"It hasn't really hit me yet, you know?"

"How is he taking this?"

"I'm not sure…"

"What kind of ceremony are you wanting?"

"Small, intimate – nothing special. His mom and dad should be here by tomorrow."

"What about your dress?"

I shrugged, "I just want to see him happy. This is about him."

"Okay. Well do you think you are up for a quick shopping trip? We could go get your dress tomorrow morning? Take my mom with us?"

I nodded, "I would like that but can we wait until Mrs. Watson gets here. I want her to be apart of all of this."

"Not a problem."

It could have been hours later – I'm not sure. All I knew was that I was lying on my bed with Rob wrapped in my arms. He was breathing slowly on my chest as I ran my fingers through his hair. I kept skimming over the area where they shaved his lower neck so they could do a procedure.

"_Carlisle what are they doing?"_

"_They are going to relieve some of the pressure in his neck."_

"_How is that done?"_

"_They need to insert a needle right at the base of his skull. He has fluid building up there and if they get rid of it his headaches should subside slightly for now."_

"_But they won't go away?"_

"_We're not really sure. I have given him a prescription for some pain medication and that will help when he does get headaches."_

"_How long Carlisle?"_

"_It's really hard to tell exactly because all brain tumors have different symptoms but my best guess would be that in a few months his health will deteriorate rapidly. He'll stop eating, and he will start hallucinating. He will most likely need hospitalized, Bella."_

_I nodded as the tears slipped down my cheeks, "Why him? Why now?"_

_His arm wrapped around me, "I don't know but I do know one thing for sure."_

"_What?"_

"_He loves you."_

"I love you Rob."

He sighed into my stomach and kissed it before looking up at me, "I love you too."

"How are you feeling?"

"A little sore in my neck but other than that I am feeling pretty good. Much better than this morning."

I pulled his face up to mine and pressed my lips against his lightly, "Since today is basically gone would you like to help me make supper? I can make your favorite."

He chuckled, "We can do that but you don't have to make my favorite."

I kissed him again, "Yes I do. I want to. You've had a hard day and deserve your most favorite meal."

He smiled at me, "You're going to spoil me every chance you get aren't you?"

I tensed under him, thoughts rolling through my head.

"Baby, relax. It's okay – I was kidding."

"Please don't kid about it. I just don't think I can handle it yet…"

He sat up and pulled me into his chest, "I'm sorry I upset you. Please forgive me."

I kissed his chest and nodded, "Forgiven."


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8 – BPOV**

Three days passed. Rob's parents were now here and we were in full wedding planning mode. Alice had shown up super early with Rose, Mrs. Watson, and Esme and we were all going shopping for my wedding dress today – shoot me now, thanks.

"Would you get out of bed already?"

I grumbled as I cuddled into Rob's chest. He kept his arms loosely around me as he chuckled.

I felt Alice pull on my arm, "Come on already. We are going to be late!"

"Bullshit! You just want to torture me – I need my sleep."

"Rob help me out here – she needs to get her wedding dress. You guys are getting married in two days here!"

His lips brushed my forehead, "Just grab a large cup of coffee Baby. This is something you knew you had to do today."

I looked into his tired eyes, "I know but what we didn't know what that you were going to have an episode last night…"

He sighed, "I'm fine now, just tired. Alice will let you sleep the whole way there."

I groaned and sat up, "Fine, but I swear Alice if you are too perky I will fucking kick you in the face."

She smiled, "Not a problem. I will let you get dressed while I go get you a cup of coffee."

"Make it two!" I yelled as I rolled out of bed.

Rob sat up and rubbed his neck as he watched me flitter around the room. I pulled on a pair of jeans that were on the floor and hunted through my closet for a decent top. I slung my hair into a quick pony tail and added some lip gloss.

"Simply beautiful."

I turned around so see Rob smiling at me. I rested my hands on my hips, "I will see you later tonight okay? If you get bored just call Emmett – I'm sure he would be happy to hang out with you."

"What about Edward?"

I froze… I hadn't heard from Edward all week. Everyone had stopped by and we had been over to the Cullen house several times, since that is where Rob's parents were staying currently and I hadn't seen or heard from him. I saw his back walking up the stairs yesterday but I couldn't bring myself to say anything.

"You can call him too, if you want. I don't care."

He rose and walked over to wrap his arms around me, "I wasn't trying to get a rise out of you. I just… I mean we haven't heard from him since… well before I went to the hospital. You two haven't spoken since your fight."

"I know. I don't know what to say to him. I think it's the same with him. Things are all messed up between us."

"Well maybe you can go see him tomorrow?"

I shrugged before kissing him, "Okay I need to get going before Alice's head spins off, floats up here, and bitches me out again for making us all late."

He chuckled and kissed me back before letting me go. I went downstairs where Alice had a large mug of coffee waiting for me. I took it and sipped it eagerly, "Let's go."

As we drove to Seattle I struggled to stay awake. I was listening intently to Mrs. Watson as best as I could but my eyes were starting to drift shut.

"I just know that you are doing the right thing Bella. He loves you so much."

"I think she fell asleep."

"Poor dear."

"I heard her saying this morning that Rob had an episode last night – they didn't get much sleep."

"Well that coffee you made Alice will kick in soon enough."

"I know."

"So Esme where has Edward been? I don't think we have seen him around very much these past few days."

"I know and I would like to apologize for that. He is taking Bella's marriage very badly."

"But aren't they best friends?"

"It's more complicated than that Mrs. Watson."

"Well then Alice please enlighten me as to why one of her best friends has been MIA when she is getting married in two days."

"He loves her. He wants her to pick him, not Rob. He's sulking because he is losing her… again."

"Oh… I didn't realize."

"I think that is part of the reason he is not showing himself – he wears his pain on his face. You would pick up on it immediately and he doesn't want to upset anybody. He just wants to be alone right now."

"Will he be at the wedding?"

"With a smile on his face – he won't deny Bella her happiness that day. Inside he will be a mess but he will cover it well being the gentleman he is."

"And Bella knows about all of this?"

"Well…"

"Just spit it out – I can handle it."

"She loves him too."

"Rose!"

"Shut up Alice – we all know it. She is in love with Edward. She is the reason he didn't marry Angela… on his own wedding day mind you. He was waiting for her to come back – he has waited for her his whole life, since he knew what that extra feeling he felt for her was."

"Wait he didn't get married on his own wedding day? Why?"

"Bella chose that day to tell him how she felt. They have been best friends their whole lives and everyone but them saw how much they loved each other but they never took that step. Bella finally confessed her feelings for Edward on his wedding day… then she flew to England."

"Oh…"

"You can pretty much piece the rest of their story together without our help. I swear if he goes back into that sulky shit like last time I will kill him myself."

"Rose!"

"Oh Alice you have to remember how horrible it was. He was a mess!"

"I know Rose, but…"

"I think all of us don't want him to go through that again – especially Edward."

"Oh Esme I am so sorry to bring all this up – today of all days."

"You didn't know… it's fine. Besides she is going to be your daughter-in-law and you need to know some of these things."

"The most important thing is that she chose Rob. She is marrying Rob and it is who she loves."

"But she still loves Edward?"

"I think a part of her always will."

I remained partly conscious for the rest of their conversation. Alice gently shook my shoulder when we got into Seattle.

"We're here sleepy-head. Finish up that coffee so we can get some shopping done."

I sat up and yawned before downing the cold coffee in one gulp. Alice practically pulled me out of the car as she took off into the store. We were met by a bridal consultant who wore a pleasant smile.

"Hello my name is Jessica and I will be assisting you today."

Alice shoved me towards her, "She needs a wedding dress for Saturday – we are willing to pay anything to make sure it is perfect."

I smiled sheepishly at the girl who went from beet red to a look that said I am going to make one hell of a commission today. She motioned for me to follow her as she led me through a few aisles of dresses. Then she stopped and turned around to stare at me.

I noticed that no one had followed us.

"What style are you interested in?"

I shrugged, "I just want something simple. I don't need all the fancy beading and threadwork. Nothing too big or bulky."

She nodded and stroked her chin, "I think I have just the thing."

I followed her to the very corner of the store where she pulled out one dress in a white garment bag. She slung it over her shoulder and led me to a dressing room.

"I will be right back. I will go get everyone and also get you the under garments for this dress."

I nodded and sat down. A few minutes later she came in and had me stand. I stripped down into my bra and underwear and she fastened a strapless bra corseted thing around my waist.

"Now slip off your other bra – this is what you need under this dress."

As I did that she unzipped the bag and I saw the dress for the first time. The silk flowed out of the bag and spilled onto the floor. She pulled the dress out by the thin spaghetti straps and held it up for me. My jaw dropped.

"Well what do you think?"

"It's perfect."

I reached out and touched the elegant beading that flowed along the top of the bust. It was just enough. I loved the sweat-heart neckline and the criss-cross pattern of the silk over the bust of the dress. She unzipped the back and I stepped into it. Once it was on me I stared at myself in the mirror.

I ran my hands down the sides of my body feeling the silk, "This is it. This is exactly what I want to marry Rob in."

"He's a very lucky man."

I shook my head, "No… I'm the lucky one."

She smiled and opened the door as I walked out to four pairs of watery eyes.

"Oh Bella, it's simply perfect."

I nodded, "I agree."

"He is going to love that on you Bella."

I turned to my future mother-in-law, "Thank you so much. I am so glad you are here today to help me with this."

She stood and hugged me, "My son is one lucky man."

"I think I am the lucky one," I whispered.

She smiled and sat back down. Esme stood beside me and wrapped an arm around my waist.

"You look exquisite."

"Thank you Esme."

***** EPOV *****

She was getting married to him – in two days. He had only had maybe a few months left to live and she still was marrying him. I guess I meant nothing to her anymore.

"Are you going to hide in here all day again?"

I looked up to see Emmett standing in my doorway. I shrugged in response to his question.

"Come on man, let's go over to Bella's and hang out with Rob."

I stared at him, "You're serious?"

"Jasper is already waiting – let's go."

I shook my head, "No thanks, I'm good."

Emmett strode towards me, a pissed off look on his face. He leaned down and rested his hands on my comforter as he stared at me.

"She is marrying him – get over it will you? He is your brother and we are all going over there today to be with him. He's fucking dying man."

I flinched, "You expect me to hang out with my _brother_… the one who is _marrying_ the love of my life?"

He shook his head form side to side, "Look I know this is upsetting for you but respect her decision would you?"

He turned around and walked out. I sat there for a minute before I got up and went downstairs. Jasper only nodded at me as I followed them out to the car. We drove over to Bella's house and Emmett was the one to knock. It took several minutes before he answered.

"Oh hey Emmett."

"Hey Rob, we all thought we would come and hang out with you today, if that's all right?"

He nodded and let us in. We all took our seats in the living room on the couch while Rob sank into the chair where Charlie usually sits.

"How are you feeling today?"

"I'm all right. I had an episode last night so I am kind of tired but I have been trying to sleep all morning but nothing is working. I get so exhausted just getting a drink from the kitchen."

"Have you eaten anything yet?"

He shook his head and Emmett turned to me, "You know the kitchen better then any of us, why don't you make us all something to eat?"

I glared at him before getting up. I walked into the kitchen and started scrounging around. Soon I had made us all pasta with a mushroom and meat sauce. Emmett was the first one in the kitchen, nose in the air like a dog.

"Smells good there Edward."

He helped himself to a dish and Jasper followed. They both disappeared back into the living room before Rob even got into the kitchen.

"I appreciate you making this Edward."

I turned around to face him and shrugged, "It was no problem."

He made himself a plate then sat down at the kitchen table. I could hear the tv on in the other room but I stood next to the fridge eating my own plate.

"She still loves you, you know."

I coughed, "Excuse me?"

"She moans your name from time to time. She doesn't know she does it, but I hear it."

I didn't say anything so he continued.

"I know you love her too, how could you not? How could anyone not love her?"

"I don't know. She's pretty amazing."

I finally took a seat across from him. He pushed his food around his plate before taking a small bite.

"I'm not going to do anything to jeopardize your wedding day. I realized I lost her long before you came into the picture… I only hoped…"

"She would come back and fall in love with you?"

I nodded. He sighed.

"It took me six months just to kiss her – then it all just flew into place. I honestly don't know what I would do without her."

"You've been through a lot these past few days."

"I still can't quite wrap my head around it… I mean I'm dying. Me… only like six months. What in the hell do you do when you get that kind of news?"

"Marry the love of your life and live with no regrets."

He looked up at me and smiled, "You're right."

The rest of the afternoon went by smoothly. All in all he was a great guy – but I couldn't over the fact that he was marrying my Bella – my life.

Soon after supper had rolled around Charlie came home. He ordered pizza for all of us and we sat and watched a game on tv. I tried to pay attention to the screen but my thoughts were elsewhere. I soon found myself wandering up the steps and into Bella's room.

I had spent many a time in here with her but all that seemed so far away now. How I wish I could go back to her senior year when that jerk dumped her right before prom.

"_Sshhh, it's all right Bella. You and I can still go to prom together."_

"_Oh you're just saying that to be nice."_

"_No. I am saying that because I only wanted to go with you in the first place…"_

"_What?"_

"_Oh come on Bella, we do everything together. You honestly think I wanted to go to our Senior Prom with someone else?"_

_She threw her arms around my neck, "Oh thank you Edward. You are such a good friend."_

_I pulled back and kissed her forehead, "The best."_

_She nodded furiously, "The very best."_

_She stood up and wiped away her tears. She proceeded to go around her room ripping up pictures of her and that douche bag – I soon joined her. We laughed and joked the rest of the night._

I shook my head at the memory, "Oh Bella."

I walked around her room and looked at all the pictures of everyone. I was in several, but never with her. Just as I was about to leave I noticed one small frame under her dresser. I crouched down and flipped it over. I gasped.

"That's my favorite picture of us."

I stood abruptly, "I didn't hear the car."

She smiled as she hung up a rather large white garment bag. She turned back around still smiling at me.

"I'm surprised to see you here, of all places."

I shrugged, "Emmett sort of forced me here."

She nodded and she took the picture from my hands. She glanced at it, "I remember when this was taken. I was so happy that night."

"You looked beautiful."

"Thank you."

"I'm happy for you Bella."

"You really mean that?"

I sighed, "Yes. You are happy and he is happy. That's all that matters isn't it?"

"What about you?"

"I'll survive…"

She walked up to me and cupped my cheek with her free hand, "I don't want you to merely survive Edward."

"You're marrying my brother – how else am I supposed to feel?"

"Pissed, angry, jealous…"

"Who says I'm not?"

"You hide it well then."

"I don't want what happened last time to happen this time."

She flinched but composed herself, "I'll always love you. You will always be in my heart."

I took a step closer to her and pulled her tightly against my chest, "Why does it always feel like you are saying good bye to me?"

She rested her forehead against my lips, "Because this time I really am saying good bye. I am marrying Rob, Edward. I love him."

I kissed her forehead gently, "I know you do. I'll be there for you. I'm not going to disrupt your big day. I want you to be happy Bella – I love you enough to want you to be happy."

She took a step back and wiped away a tear, "Thank you."


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9 – BPOV**

"Are you ready sweetie?"

"As ready as I will ever be dad."

This is it. Today is the day that I marry my already dying love of my life. We had our honeymoon ass set up so that we would only be half an hour away but we were tucked away in a small cabin in the mountains where we could just be together.

My dad took my arm into his and led me down the stairs and into the back yard of the Cullen house. My eyes drifted towards Rob's parents. They had tears streaming down their faces and I smiled at them, reassuringly more than anything. Then I noticed Esme and Carlisle with the same tears and I smiled at them as well. Finally my eye caught Edward. He was standing next to Rob – his best man. He smiled brightly at me and it took everything I had in me to focus on Rob.

Rob took my hands into his and now that he was blocking Edward I could focus. I could marry Rob – I loved him so much. The ceremony was quick and perfect. Rob kissed me and the pastor announced us as husband and wife.

"You're mine now Bella Watson."

I blushed as he kissed me passionately just as we made it back inside the house. He cornered me and put his hands on the sides of my face securing his lips to mine.

"Rob, everyone will see."

"Let them. It will only confirm how much I love you."

I giggled as I playfully pushed him away, "We have our whole honeymoon to confirm how much you love me."

He smiled and pulled me under his arm as he slung it around my shoulders. He led me back outside where everyone was mingling. Cheers erupted as he kissed me again. Soon Alice was at my side.

"Why don't we start the reception with dinner? Everything should be ready."

I nodded, "Good idea Alice."

She headed inside and I was right behind her as Edward took his place next to me.

"I believe a Congratulations are in order?"

I smiled at him, "Thank you."

"You look absolutely stunning today Bella. That dress couldn't be more perfect for you."

I blushed, "Thanks. You clean up nice too you know."

"Is that a compliment?"

"It is."

"Well then thank you."

"You're welcome."

He grabbed my arm and pulled me off to the side into the pantry once we were inside.

"Can I talk to you for a minute, just us?"

"Of course you can."

"Bella I want to be here for you – no matter what has happened in the past, or what might happen in the future. I want you to know that I will be there for you, if you want that is."

"That's sweet Edward. I really appreciate it."

"Okay, well then I think we should get back out there. Heaven forbid the bride and best man run off together."

He chuckled at my astonished face, "Kidding Bella. Let's go."

He placed his hand on the small of my back and led me out to the kitchen where Rob was waiting. He smiled as I hugged and kissed him quickly.

"Everything okay?"

I nodded, "Perfect."

The rest of the night flew by. Rob and I had just thrown our luggage into the trunk of our newly acquired Cadillac SXR when Alice came bounding towards me.

"Promise you'll call as soon as you guys get there?"

"It's only like half an hour away Alice."

"Please?"

"Fine I will."

She kissed my cheek, "Have a wonderful honeymoon."

I slid into the driver's seat and started the engine. Rob got in the passenger side and smiled at me, "Ready Beautiful?"

I leaned forward to capture his lips into mine, "You know I am."

I drove to our destination and made it with no problems. As promised I called Alice and she thanked me before I hung up. Rob had already unloaded the car and crashed onto the king size bed. He was asleep when I crawled in next to him about ten minutes later. It wasn't until he kissed up my neck in the middle of the night when we made love.

"Hey Bella can we just hang around the cottage today? I'm feeling kind of tired."

"No problem. You did exert a lot of energy last night."

He blushed as he pulled me into his chest, "I might be able to exert a little more."

I kissed him then pulled away, "Why don't I make us some breakfast?"

I padded into the kitchen and pulled out everything to make pancakes. Just as I was flipping the last batch, Rob came up behind me and wrapped his arms around me.

"Morning Beautiful."

He kissed my neck, "Morning. Almost done with breakfast."

"Smells wonderful. Can't wait to try some."

"Well why don't you get out some plates so we can."

I noticed the flinch in his face as he pulled out the plates. Then he absentmindedly rubbed his neck.

"You okay?"

"Huh? Oh fine."

I loaded the plates and smiled at him, "You sure? I can give you a massage later if you'd like?"

"No I'm fine – really."

We ate breakfast in silence and he took a nap as I cleaned up the kitchen. A few hours later I went to go wake him up.

"Hey Sweetie – you've been out for about three hours now… Rob?"

Nothing – no movement.

"Rob! Baby wake up!"

I fingered around for his pulse.

"Oh Baby please open your eyes – god you're pulse is so weak."

I don't know how many minutes passed but I was clearly on the verge of a freak out. I bolted to my phone and flipped it open. I dialed Carlisle – no answer, Alice – no answer, my dad – no answer, Esme – no answer, Emmett – no answer, and Rose – no answer…

"Hello?"

"Edward! Oh thank god! No on is answering their phones!"

"Bella, calm down – it's Sunday and they all went to church."

"He won't wake up! We had breakfast and he went to take a nap a few hours ago. I'm trying everything…"

"You need to breathe, okay? Take a deep breath for me."

I started sobbing, "His pulse is so weak… I don't know what to do."

"I'm in my car now. I'm going to get Carlisle. Stay on the line with me."

I backed up to the wall and slid my back down it, "Edward… help…"

"I'll be there Bella. I promise you. Just hang in there."

I sobbed for several minutes before I heard Carlisle on the other end.

"Bella are you there? Bella – it's Carlisle."

"Carlisle! It's Rob. He's not waking up."

"Bella I need you to take his pulse for me."

I scrambled to my feet and started counting as I watched the clock.

"It's 30 Carlisle…"

"Okay I want you to start CPR. Put me on speaker."

I hit the speaker button and threw the phone next to me on the bed as I straddled Rob. I began pumping on his chest.

"Stay with me baby – god I need you Rob."

"Bella it's Edward again. Keep pumping Bella – you're doing great."

I pumped and counted, then did it again.

"Can you check his pulse again Bella?"

"It's still the same."

"We're five minutes out – keep pumping Bella."

"I'm trying… I'm trying…"

*****EPOV*****

"Dad do you think he's okay?"

"I don't know Edward. It doesn't sound very good."

He swung the door open to the cabin and there she was – hovering over him still pumping. I came up behind her and pulled her into my arms.

"It's okay Bella – we're here now."

She clung to me as she sobbed. She couldn't even get any words out as I wrapped her into my chest.

My dad injected something into Rob before calling an ambulance. He pumped on his chest and was able to raise his heart rate back to something more in the normal range just as the ambulance pulled in. On the way to the hospital I drove Bella. She curled into the front seat, her arms wrapped around her legs as she rested her head on her knees.

"You did everything right Bella. He'll be fine."

She looked at me, "I can't lose him – not yet."

I grabbed her hand, "He'll be fine."

The next few hours were trying ones. Bella was nearing exhaustion by the time the rest of the family made it to the hospital. Bella was gathered into her mother and father-in-laws arms just as they walked into the waiting room. Charlie was the last to arrive and he simply scooped Bella up and cradled her into his chest.

"I can't lose him daddy."

"You won't baby – he's a strong man."

Just then Carlisle came out to the waiting room looking directly for Bella. She nearly pounced on him.

"Relax Bella – he's resting."

"Is he okay Carlisle?"

The question came from Rob's mother.

"He will be just fine after he rests. He was completely exhausted. I have given him a sedative that will allow him to get the proper rest he needs."

Bella sank to the floor, "This is all my fault. I told him to take it easy last night."

I was at her side instantly, pulling her up.

"You can't blame yourself Bella."

She looked deep into my eyes and I wanted nothing more than to kiss away her pain.

"He insisted on giving me my rightful honeymoon – and I just let him."

She sobbed into my shoulder as I wrapped my arms around her. Of course he wanted to show her how much he loved her – who could blame the guy?

I took a seat again with her in my lap. I smoothed her hair as Carlisle whispered to Rob's parents. It was all just too much for her right now.

"And we need to do this procedure right now?"

"I would prefer it that way Mr. and Mrs. Watson."

They nodded their heads and took their respective seats next to Bella and me. I nodded reassuring them I would take care of her. I stood with her and she wrapped her arms around me.

"Where are we going?"

Carlisle helped me to get her back to his room. Once inside she crawled into bed with him.

"Oh Rob. Baby I love you."

"Dad can I have a moment?"

"I'll be right outside."

I took a seat behind her and placed my hand on her back, "Bella can I talk to you for a moment?"

She looked at me with tears in her eyes, "Is he going to be okay?"

I sighed, "Carlisle wants to do a procedure as soon as he can to help with the extra fluid that caused this morning's incident."

"What kind of procedure?"

"He has some extra fluid surrounding his brain as well as his neck. It's starting to swell and…"

"Oh My God! Edward! I can't do this. I'm going to lose him – I'm not strong enough."

I stood and placed my hands on her shoulders as she sobbed into his chest. Staring down at my brother and his wife, my Bella – the love of my life, my heart broke all over again. I fought to hide my own tears.

"Bella the procedure isn't as invasive as what you are thinking. It won't take long…"

"Will it help him?"

"He will wake up after it is over to your loving smile."

She rested one of her hands on top of mine, "I don't know how I would get through all this without you."

I sighed as my heart broke further into a thousand pieces as I watched her kiss his lips then cling to me as we exited back out to the waiting room.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10 – BPOV**

And here I was sick again.

"You okay baby?"

I rolled over to Rob's arms and rested against his chest. It had been three months since our honeymoon – our wedding – the day I almost lost him.

"Fine. I just need to rest… I'm so tired lately."

"Want me to get your some soup?"

"No thank you. How are you feeling today?"

"I think I am going to feel really good."

He was ever the optimistic. He was beginning to get even frailer than Carlisle thought. The way his skin clung to ribs now was unhealthy and his beautiful smile was forced daily.

I sat up and my stomach lurched. I bolted for the bathroom and yet again spent my morning clinging to the porcelain god. This was getting ridiculous.

"Bella are you sure you're okay?"

"Fine Rob. Please lay back down. You don't want to waist your energy watching me cling to the toilet again."

He chuckled, "But you do such a good job of it."

I glared at him as he turned his back to me. His back showed the scars of the previous procedures he had done – none of which were working. We were now on limited time and I couldn't even begin to bare the thought of losing him.

There was a knock on the bedroom door and Rob's mom poked her head in, "Can I get you two some breakfast?"

I leaned out from the bathroom floor, "Maybe some tea?"

"Bella! Dear are you all right?"

I lay on my back sprawled halfway out the bathroom door so I could look at her, "I've been better."

"I'll go get Carlisle."

She disappeared before I could object. Rob chuckled again.

"Hey for once he's not rushing to see me!"

I glared at him again – this joking about his impending death was beginning to really upset me. He slid back under the covers of our bed as the tears rolled down my cheeks. Carlisle came in, glanced at Rob and then to me.

"Bella, are you all right?"

"No! He thinks its funny to joke about the fact that he's dying – getting closer to it every damn second and all I can seem to do lately is throw up!"

Rob sat up and looked at me, worry all over his face. I turned away from him as Carlisle helped me sit up.

"How long has this been happening – you getting sick I mean?"

"On and off for the last month."

His lips pulled up at the corners. He helped me stand then led me into the bathroom where he proceeded to shut the door.

"Bella I think you might be pregnant."

"What?"

"When was your last period?"

Shit was all that came to my mind. I hadn't had one since before I had gotten married.

"Why don't you meet me at the hospital this afternoon and we'll take a look?"

I nodded still trying to decipher this news. Holy fuck how did I let this happen?

Carlisle left and Rob appeared in the doorway. He knelt down in front of me and took my face into his hands.

"I'm so sorry that I have been making you feel this way Baby. It's just easier for me to deal with all this through humor. Please forgive me?"

"I'm pregnant Rob."

Silence.

I snapped out of my trance and looked at his face, "Rob?"

"You're sure."

"It's been almost four months. I didn't even think about all of it – with you… Carlisle wants me to meet him at the hospital this afternoon."

"I'm coming with you."

I nodded and pressed my lips to his. How in the world was I going to raise a baby without him?

Later that afternoon it was indeed a fact that I was about fourteen weeks pregnant. I did the count in my head and my heart plummeted. I had just arrived in Forks – Edward…

"Can you believe it? I never thought it would happen, but we did it. You are going to make me a father Baby!"

I tried to smile, "I know. I can't believe it."

"Are you okay?"

"Just shocked. I hope I haven't done anything these past three months that could have harmed the baby."

When we got home he pulled me into our bed and I rested against his chest. I sighed.

"Will you now tell me what is bothering you so?"

"I can't. You'll hate me."

"You don't want this baby because I am leaving you soon."

I sat up, "It's not that. I couldn't be more thrilled that I am pregnant. I have faith that you will make it until I give birth. You will hold this child before you pass."

He smiled. How in the hell do I tell my husband that this child might not be his? No matter what I had to tell him – I couldn't let him die thinking I had given birth to his son or daughter when it might not possible be his.

"I'm glad you have faith in my ability to live. It's what keeps me going day after day."

I swallowed – hard.

"Rob there is something you need to know. Remember when you surprised me early before all this happened?"

"Of course Baby – I proposed to you then."

I nodded, "Something happened that day – before you got there."

He sat up and looked into my eyes, "I remember you and Edward were on high tension. You had a fight that night – remember after we announced our engagement?"

I nodded, "He had several reasons to be angry with me."

"Why is that?"

"Oh god how do I tell you this? Rob… Edward and I… we… well… we had just made love only hours before you surprised me at my house. I had just gotten back from his room. It was a good-bye more than anything. He wanted me to love him so and I just couldn't – I loved you."

Silence.

"I let him… I let him love me instead. I was an active participant but for me there were no feelings involved. I had already let him go. So that night when we came over engaged…"

"He did have every reason to be upset. He thought he had finally gotten you to love him back – after all those years."

I grabbed his hands, "But I chose you. I made love with you. I married you."

"But it may not be my child – that is the only reason you are confessing this to me. Otherwise I would have never known."

"I didn't want to hurt you. I love you so much. This baby is yours – no matter what. I chose you Rob."

He rested his head in his hands and sighed, "I need to rest for awhile."

I slid from the bed, "I understand."

I kissed his forehead before pulling the blanket over him and leaving our bedroom. I walked down the stairs to find Carlisle in his study.

"Can I talk to you?"

"Of course, please come in."

I sat hesitantly across from him and took a deep breath, "Is there any way we can do a DNA test?"

His eyebrows arched and confusion crossed his face, "There is a procedure but it isn't something that I recommend unless you think it is absolutely necessary."

I nodded as tears brimmed my eyes, "It's necessary."

He came to my side immediately and pulled me into his arms, "Oh Bella… is the baby Edwards?"

I shrugged, "I'm not sure – it could be."

Sobs erupted from my chest and Carlisle hugged me tighter, "It's all right. I will schedule to have the procedure done tomorrow. I'll take care of everything – you just relax now. It's all going to be all right."

I don't remember anything past that. When I woke up in the morning I was lying on the couch in Carlisle's study. The sun shined brightly in through the windows causing me to squint as I stood. I didn't see him at first.

"Edward?"

"Are you all right?"

I nodded, "Fine. I must have fallen asleep talking with Carlisle last night."

"Don't lie to me. I heard you crying."

"I'm emotional – I'm going to be crying a lot." I tried to step around him but he grabbed my arms.

"Bella, don't lie to me."

I glanced up at him through my lashes, "I'm fine Edward. Now please let me go to breakfast. In my condition I need to eat."

When I got into the kitchen Rob was sitting there talking with his parents. I sat down next to him and rested my head against his arm. He shifted, wrapped an arm around my shoulders and kissed my forehead.

"I missed you last night."

"I fell asleep talking to Carlisle."

"Everything okay?"

"Yeah. I am going to the hospital in a little bit."

"Would you like for me to go with you?"

I stared up into his eyes. There was nothing but pure love in his stare back at me.

"Why don't you rest? I won't be long."

I finished my breakfast and helped him back to our bedroom. We decided to lie down before I had to leave.

"Bella you don't have to do this now. I know the risks…"

"Rob I need to do this… If the baby is… well everyone should just know who the parents are beforehand."

He kissed my forehead again, "I love you."

"I love you too. This changes nothing for me. This is always going to be your baby."

He nodded and kissed my lips. An hour later I was with Carlisle as he held my hand. Another doctor was performing my procedure currently and I was anxious for it to be over.

"All right. It should take couple days to get the results back. I want you to take it easy for the next week – nothing strenuous."

I blushed and nodded, "Thank you."

When I got home Edward pulled me into his bedroom.

"We need to talk."

I sat down, "Okay – talk."

He shook his head from side to side, "Bella what is going on?"

"I'm pregnant Edward – I had to have some tests done, okay?"

"I'm not stupid. Something is going on here that you aren't telling me about!"

I flinched at his tone, "Don't yell… please."

"Sorry. I'm trying Bella – honestly I am. I let you marry him, even though every single part of me screamed to stop it. I've watched you kiss him, I've been with you through all his tests, all his emergencies. I don't think I can take this much longer. I'm in love with you."

"I know you are, we've discussed this. I'm married to Rob – I love Rob." He took a step towards me and I backed away putting my hands up, "Don't do this."

He grabbed my upper arms and pulled me towards him, "I can't hide my feelings for you anymore. It's too much."

I pushed away from him and left his room. I got to our bedroom and Rob was sitting up reading. He peered over his book at me, "You all right Baby?"

I collapsed next to him in the bed, "Edward just confronted me. He knows something is up. He said he won't hide his feelings for me anymore."

He pulled me to his chest, "Well it's a good thing I married you then huh?"

I slapped him, "This isn't funny. He is going to be cornering me and trying to kiss me now. I love you Sweetie but it's going to be hard to thwart those attempts."

He chuckled, "Just stick with me then, always have someone with you."

I laughed, "Easier said than done."

As requested I always had someone with me. Alice was getting a little concerned as to why I was always being escorted around.

"Don't you want to be alone for awhile?"

"I'm fine."

"You've had someone tailing you for two days straight. Is everything all right?"

I shrugged, "Sure. I just like the company is all."

She pulled me into her bedroom.

"What is going on?"

I sighed, "I just can't be alone. Can we please leave it at that?"

She shook her head from side to side, "That is ridiculous. You love to be alone!"

"Not when your damn brother has it in his head to…"

I stopped when her eyes widened.

"Alice I need to go check on Rob… if you'll excuse me."

I slid around her frozen state and into the hallway. I was almost to the bedroom when I felt an arm slide around my waist and pull me into another room.

"You make it nearly impossible for me to catch you alone."

I cocked my head to the side and crossed my arms over my chest, "I wonder why that is?"

"Oh avoiding me? And why would that be?"

He took a few steps toward me. I backed into the door and put my hands on his chest.

"Please don't. I can't do this right now. I need to take care of Rob."

My hand found the doorknob and I slid out back into the hallway, bumping in Alice.

"I'm sorry."

She gripped my shoulders, "Are you okay?"

By this time Edward had swung the door back open and was standing in the doorway, staring intently at me.

I glared back at him and then glanced at Alice, "Fine. If you'll excuse me."

I turned on my heel and fled to the sanctuary that our bedroom provided me. I could always count on him being there. He opened his arms to me and cuddled into his chest.

"He finally got you alone didn't he?"

I glared up at him, "You shut your mouth."

He chuckled and pressed his lips to mine.

"I could easily make you forget about him. If only for a little while…"

He pressed his lips to mine making me forget about everything Edward for the next several hours. We fell asleep in one another's arms after.

I heard a knock on the door and glanced at the clock – it was mid afternoon.

"Come in."

I glanced down at Rob's sleeping form. He could always sleep through anything. Carlisle entered with a grim look on his face. My spine stiffened.

"I just got a call from the hospital Bella."

"It's Edward's…"

He didn't have to answer me. The look in his eyes told me everything I needed to know. Just then Rob sat up smiling at me.

"Hey Baby. Oh hey Carlisle."

"I'll leave you two to talk. If you need anything I'll be in my office."

Rob shot me a questioning look as Carlisle left.

"What was that all about?"

"He just told me the results of the DNA test…"

"Oh…" I didn't have to say any more. He looked down and started fiddling with his hands. I couldn't take it. How could I have done this to him?

I shot up from the bed and pulled on some shoes. I didn't glance back at him as I bolted.

"Bella!"

His cries didn't stop me from running down the hallway to the stairs.

"Bella! I don't care!"

His voice was right behind me as I took the steps as quickly as I could.

"I love you! It doesn't matter. Bella!"

I shoved my way past Edward and Carlisle. Just as I reached the front door he caught up with me. He grabbed my arms and pulled me towards him.

"We've discussed this already. We knew this might be a possibility. It doesn't matter!"

Tears streamed down my cheeks, "It does matter. I've failed you. I don't deserve your love."

He pressed his lips harshly to mine, "I love you. Don't leave me. I love you."

I pulled away, "I love you Rob. But this changes things – I can't do this."

He shook his head, tears forming in his eyes, "Please. Let's just sit and talk about this. I love you – I love our child."

His hands cradled my stomach. My heart broke.

"I need to be alone – please. I just need to go for a walk."

He bent down and kissed my stomach before looking up at me, "Come back to me."

I kissed his forehead, "I will."


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11 – EPOV**

I didn't understand her abruptness with him. It was like he had said something to piss her off. She took off out of the front door and Rob stayed on his knees. You could clearly see the tears rolling down his face and he made no attempt to wipe them off as he stood and looked directly at me. There was something in his eyes that made me glance away.

"Rob why don't we talk in my office?"

"Do you mind if we talk upstairs. I need to lie down."

I watched as my dad helped him up the steps. Rob leaned on Carlisle heavily as they made the trek. I hesitated for a moment before grabbing two jackets and going out the front door. I had barely made it off the porch when Alice came stomping up behind me.

"Don't you think you've done enough damage?"

"She needs someone to talk to. I don't see you going after her."

"Because she said she wanted to be alone!"

"Are you really that dense? Of all times she needs to be with someone. Obviously her and Rob had a fight."

"And you are going to coming riding up on your white horse and make everything all better?"

"No, but I have to try. If she orders me away then I'll be back."

She stormed back in the house as I shrugged on my jacket. I then started my search. I knew it wouldn't take very long. She was fairly predictable. I found her wandering back and forth – tearing a path – in the back yard. It was the section of the yard that was hidden by trees and you obviously couldn't have known it was here until you actually went through a small opening between two pines.

"I brought you a jacket."

She stopped but didn't face me, "I thought I said I wanted to be alone."

I approached her, "And I heard you but you need a jacket out here."

She turned around with the tears still rolling down her beautiful face. I held out the jacket as a peace offering and she took it. She slipped it over her shoulders then started pacing again. I slid into the trees, waiting for her to talk to me.

"I know you're still there."

I smiled internally, "I figured you really didn't want to be alone."

She stopped in front of me and reached for my hand, "Walk with me please."

I grabbed her hand and let her pull me back and forth as she continued to pace.

"There is something you need to know but I don't know how to tell you."

"Is it the reason you and Rob are fighting?"

She stopped, "We're not fighting. I know it may have seemed like that. I was just upset – still am. I can't quite wrap my head around the news I've received."

"Well then start from the beginning."

"It's complicated. I don't want to hurt anyone's feelings."

"Okay…"

"God I wish my emotions were in check. Being pregnant is really screwing with me right now."

"You're so beautiful though. You're glowing constantly."

She blushed, "Thank you. But that is where this complication lies."

I think I knew what she was getting at, "You're worried about what will happen when the baby comes… with Rob being sick…"

"Of course – that is always in the back of my mind. How I will go on without him, caring for a baby by myself. Will he even make it the whole pregnancy or will I have to bury him and go through the birth alone…"

I cupped her face, "You're not alone."

She sighed.

"That's where this gets complicated because honestly it shouldn't really be Rob in the delivery room with me Edward."

"Why? Because he will be too sick?"

She shrugged, "That's not precisely the reasoning. Think back four months Edward…"

I closed my eyes. Four months… what was so special about four months ago? I came up empty.

"What Bella? Four months what?"

She sighed, "Rob surprised me and proposed…"

She didn't need to say anymore. It hit me like a ton of bricks. I got down on my knees and cradled her stomach in my hands. I looked up at her.

"Mine?"

She nodded, tears sliding down her cheeks. I pressed my lips to the fabric covering my child. I stayed that way for several moments before getting up and cupping her face into my hands.

"It doesn't matter to him does it? That's what he meant and it's why you are so upset?"

She nodded again. I pressed my lips to hers briefly before resting my forehead against hers.

"I don't know how this is going to work. I love Rob. I want you to be apart of your child's life Edward, I do. But this baby is Rob's too."

"We have time to figure it out Love."

We held hands as we walked back towards the house. She pulled me right up the stairs with her and headed for her bedroom. Carlisle was still there and Rob smiled as we walked in together – still holding hands.

"Do you mind if I talk to Edward and Bella alone?"

"Not at all son. But you need your rest."

I watched as my dad left the room winking at me before he closed the bedroom door. Bella slid her hand from mine and walked over to the bed. Rob opened his arms for her and she cuddled into him as he pressed his lips to her hair.

"I knew you two would work things out."

She pulled back, "What?"

"It was important for you two to talk and the only way it would happen is if you got upset and stormed off."

"You planned… why?"

He leaned forward and pressed his lips to hers, "Because I love you and as much as I love that baby – it's not mine."

She began to sob into his chest, "It's not fair. You deserve to be a father. I am so stupid."

"You're making me one Baby. It may not be mine biologically, but I will still love it as if it's mine."

He cradled her to his chest kissing her hair and wiping her tears. When she opened her eyes she stared directly at me. Then she held out her hand to me. I hesitantly took a few steps forward until I grasped her hand in mine.

"Bella would you mind letting Edward and me talk for a moment?"

Without speaking Bella pulled away from both of us and left the room. I stared at the floor for a bit before he spoke.

"Edward I know you care deeply for her – love her even and I'm glad you are going to be there for her."

"I don't know how this is going to work."

"Me either. I don't want to frighten Bella but I haven't been feeling very well at all. Carlisle is concerned that it's spreading. I don't know if I will make it long enough to see her give birth."

I hung my head, "I don't know if she will be strong enough to…"

"I know. She's so fragile as it is. I'm getting so weak."

"I don't know what to do…"

"Be there for her. I know she has feelings for you. Let's face it – I'm dying and I want her to be taken care of after I'm gone."

"I would be honored to take care of her – if she'll let me."

"She will. She needs you right now. It was suggested that I make the final move to the hospital, so I can be more comfortable."

"Do you want me to tell her?"

"I think it has to be you. Why don't we bring her back in here so we can get this over with."

I opened the bedroom door to find Bella sitting at the top of steps down the hall.

"Hey Bella can you come in here for a moment?"

"Is anything wrong?" She stared into my eyes as she approached.

"We just need to talk to you about some things."

She nodded and went into the room and took her place next to Rob on the bed. He was really starting to look tired now. I sat across from them both on the very far corner of the bed but reached for Bella's hand. She grasped mine immediately as her head rested on Rob's chest.

"Bella there are some things you need to know."

"Did you two figure out how this whole thing is going to work?"

I sighed, "That's not really what we talked about."

She started to complain but I stopped her.

"Bella – Rob's condition is getting worse. Carlisle suggested that he pack for the hospital."

"What?"

"It's spreading quicker than first projected. Can't you tell how he's tired all the time, how it's a struggle for every breath. They need to run tests and make him more comfortable – we can't do that here anymore."

Tears spilled down her cheeks as she turned to him, "I'm not ready to let you go."

He kissed her forehead, "Edward will be here to take care of you Baby."

She looked back at me and I squeezed her hand. Then she launched herself at me, sobs breaking through her lips. There were no words that needed to be spoken. Rob knew I would take care of her and we all knew he would be in a better place soon – we just didn't expect it to be so soon.

*****BPOV*****

Two weeks – he lived only two more weeks. I don't remember much of the wake. I don't remember the week that past afterward. I don't remember a single thing that was said to me by anyone other than Edward. He was the only one who could get me to respond. He fixed my meals, helped me get cleaned up, and took care of me.

"Bella we have to get ready for your doctor's appointment."

I stared at the photo in my hands. It was of our wedding day. Edward crouched down to my eye level and cupped my face into his hands.

"He loves you – always has, always will."

I nodded and stood. He helped me with my coat and led me down the stairs. I could hear the voices around me but they were only a blur.

"Bella – it's time to go back."

I looked around – we were at the hospital. I didn't remember how I had gotten here. Edward sensed my concern.

"It's your five month check up. The doctor is waiting for you."

He pointed to the hallway as my eyes followed his outstretched arm. I started moving my feet but stopped when I noticed he wasn't at my side. I turned back around to him.

"I need you."

He didn't hesitate as he guided me to the room. He helped me change into the gown and stood next to me until the doctor entered.

"Well Bella it's good to see you again. How've you been feeling?"

I stared at him with a blank expression. I barely heard Edward's answer.

"We're all still struggling with my brother's death."

"How terribly sorry. Please forgive me."

I only nodded as the tears rolled down my cheeks. I felt the fingers wipe them away and I managed a small smile towards Edward. The doctor had me lie down and put my feet in the stirrups.

"Well everything feels good, so let's do an ultrasound."

The next thing I heard made my head snap towards the screen.

"Would you like to know the sex of the baby?"

I could only nod as the sounds of my baby's heartbeat filled the room.

"Congratulations you are having a little girl."

I sat up after he left and Edward once again helped me get dressed. He led me to the car after scheduling my next appointment. He held pictures in his hands and the smile on his face was evident but all I could focus on were those last words Rob had spoken to me only hours before his death.

"_Baby I want you to do something for me."_

"_Anything for you Sweetie."_

"_If it's a girl name her Alera Marie. If it's a boy name him Richard Edward."_

"_Of course. Rest now. I love you."_

"_I love you – always."_

Tears rolled down my cheeks as I recalled the look on his face as he closed his eyes.

"Is everything all right Bella?"

"Rob wanted me to name her Alera Marie… if it was a girl."

"That's beautiful." He rested a hand on my stomach, "Little Alera… it's perfect."

I rested my head against the seat as he drove the rest of the way home. That night as I curled into Edward's broad chest I made the decision that I needed to stop mourning my husband in such a way. He would be upset if he saw me so sullen and empty. I had to be strong for my little girl. Edward would be there for me – he had promised Rob.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12 – BPOV**

The next several days I threw myself into house hunting. I wanted a place that I could call home. I didn't want to live with my dad and I had imposed long enough on Carlisle and Esme. I didn't know if Edward would be living with me or not, but I just needed… space.

I went on several open houses – trying to be discrete about it all. I didn't want to hurt anyone's feelings or step on toes. On the third day I fell in love with a small place about fifteen minutes outside of Forks. It had an open floor plan with the staircase in the middle. It led upstairs to three decent-size bedrooms and a bathroom. Then back on the main floor down a small hallway was that master bedroom and bath. The best part was the fully finished basement and huge backyard. I didn't waste anytime in putting in an offer well over the asking price.

"And where have you been?"

I shut the car door and waddled towards Alice.

"Out."

"Well you've been _out_ an awful lot lately."

"I'm sorry. I just have had a lot on my mind. I need time to think."

"Alone?"

"I'm done though, so I am all yours. What's up?"

She eyed me and crossed her arms over her chest, "Don't think for one minute that I don't think you're not up to something."

I shook my head, "What?"

"I'm onto you."

I shrugged, "Okay Alice. But can you be onto me inside… cause I have to pee."

Skirting around her I went inside and relieved my bladder. Making my way upstairs I heard Edward behind me.

"Bella can I talk to you?"

He gripped my elbow and towed me towards his bedroom.

"Sure…"

He shut the door as I sat down on the edge of his bed. He turned to me, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Where have you been going?"

"Why does it matter?"

"Because you've been leaving for hours at a time, alone, and you've had your cell off."

"Oh… I didn't realize it was off. I'm sorry."

"You still haven't answered my question."

"Which was?"

"Where have you been going?"

I sighed, "Can't I just have one thing for myself? Why does everyone want to know my business all of the sudden?"

He crossed the room and kneeled in front of me, "Please Bella."

"No Edward. This is something I want to keep to myself. I haven't been doing anything bad or illegal."

He dropped his head and pushed away from the bed, standing, "Fine."

I stood and grabbed his shoulder, "Don't be mad. I will tell everyone soon enough. It's kind of a surprise…"

He shrugged my hand off his shoulder, "I don't understand you. You were so, well gloomy and now it's like nothing has happened."

"Don't think for one second that I am fine – because I am trying my hardest not to break down every single second of every single day. I am moving on – it's as simple as that. And if you and everyone else can't handle the way I am doing it then tough because this is the only way I know how."

I stormed past him and into my bedroom. I immediately slammed the door, locked it and started packing. I couldn't stay here. Everyone was questioning me. I needed Rob so badly that my heart was breaking just thinking about him again. My hands were trembling so badly that I had to stop and take a few deep breaths.

"Bella?"

I ignored Alice at the door and continued packing. Once I had most of my things shoved in a few bags I pulled open the door to a very worried looking Jasper.

"Can I help you with your bags?"

I nodded, "Thank you Jasper. I would like that."

On our way down the stairs no one said anything. I didn't even see anyone. Jasper put everything in the trunk of my car and held my door open for me.

"Will you be staying with Charlie?"

I nodded, "For now. Look Jasper… I'm not mad. I just need space right now."

"I know you do. I'll talk to them."

"Thanks. I'll call you."

He leaned forward and kissed my cheek, "Talk to you soon then."

As I drove away a very frantic Edward bolted towards Jasper and dropped to his knees. It took everything I had in me not to turn around. As soon as I got to my dads he came out and helped me inside… Jasper…

"I've got your room all ready. You can stay here as long as you like."

"Thanks dad. But I just put an offer in for a house about fifteen minutes from here today."

"Wow. I didn't know you were house-hunting Bella."

"Well I haven't been really. This place just kind of fell into my lap."

He hugged me, "I'm proud of you."

"Thanks dad."

*****EPOV*****

I had lost her – again. The only difference was that she was taking my daughter with her this time. Why is it that just when we seem to find our groove she pulls away completely. Last time was completely my fault. I should have never had asked Angela to marry me. We both knew that it was a mistake from the beginning and in the end it caused me to lose the one woman I could ever really love more than my mom.

"Edward?"

I glanced up from my guitar at Jasper, "Hey."

"Can we talk?"

"Of course man. Come on in."

He sat across from me as I sat my guitar in its stand.

"How are you dealing with all this?"

I ran my fingers through my hair, "How do you think I am dealing? She fucking walked out on me man. There's only so much my heart can take you know."

"I know, I know. Do you have any reason to believe that she is upset with you?"

"I know she is. I mean we all have been babying her so much since Rob died. She was in such a catatonic state and now she is like… I've never met this Bella before and frankly it scares the hell out of me."

"I think it scares her too, that's why she left. She just needs time. So much has happened in such a short time and it is just too much for her to take in with everyone hovering. She needs her own space."

"I just feel like I have lost her again. She is fucking carrying my child, one we conceived while she was married to another man. He's gone and she still won't even look at me."

He stood, "All I can say is things always have a way of working out for the best."

Three weeks – that was how long we all waited and still heard nothing. Not even Charlie would tell us what was going on. Our sixth month sonogram appointment was the day after tomorrow and I wasn't even sure if I should show up.

"Edward!"

"What do you need Alice?" I said poking my head out of my room as my frantic sister bolted towards me.

"It's Rose. She's going into labor! Call Charlie, Bella – whatever. We need to get to the hospital."

I watched as Emmett carried a very pained-looking Rose down the stairs. Her arms were vice-gripped around his neck and he barely flinched as his circulation was slowly being cut off.

Alice snapped her fingers in my face, "Hello! We don't have all day."

"Fine. I'll meet everyone there."

I pulled on my shoes and grabbed my keys and phone. She hadn't been answering anyone's calls so I decided to just go over there. I hopped into my car and quickly drove over to Charlie's house. His cruiser was sitting out front but Bella's Cadillac wasn't there. I knocked on the door and waited.

Charlie opened the door, "Edward?"

"I'm sorry for coming over without calling first but is Bella here?"

He shook his head, "No. She's out right now."

"Do you think you could call her?"

"What's this all about?"

"Rose just went into labor."

He took a step back and let me in as he went for the phone.

"Bella, Rose is in labor."

I like how she answered his calls but no one else's…

"I don't know any of the details. Edward just stopped by… yes he's still here."

He handed me the phone.

"Bella?"

"God Edward it's so good to hear your voice."

"Bella…"

"I'm so sorry. Please… my dad is giving you directions to come and get me. I will see you soon."

"Bella…"

"I love you Edward."

She hung up. She loved me? I couldn't focus as Charlie started describing directions at me.

"Edward? You got all that son?"

I blinked, "What?"

He handed me the directions chuckling, "Here – she's waiting for you."

I grabbed the paper without looking and bolted back to my car. I drove like a maniac as I weaved in and out of traffic. I finally pulled in behind her SRX and she was waiting for me on the front steps. I didn't even take the time to speak. I simply ran up to her and pulled her into my arms kissing her with everything I had in me.

The kiss lasted several minutes before both of us broke apart panting – trying to recover. I cupped her face in my hands and rested my forehead against hers.

"Say is again Bella. I need to hear it again."

"I love you Edward. I'm so sorry about…"

I didn't let her finish as my lips covered hers again. Finally we parted.

"I love you too. I thought I'd lost you."

She shook her head, "No I just needed time."

I finally glanced around, "Where are we?"

She smiled, "My house."

"What?"

"I bought a house. It's so perfect for us Edward. I have been working on it these past few days. I just moved in so it's kind of a mess."

"You bought a house?"

"Yes. I knew it was what we needed in order to move on together. To start our family the right way."

I stared into her eyes and kissed her again, "I love you so much."

"I love you too. But we really should get to the hospital don't you think?"

I nodded and pulled her towards my car, "God I've missed you so much."

I helped her into the passenger side, "I know."

I backed out of the drive and headed towards the hospital.

"So why a house? Why all the secrecy. You could have told me about this you know?"

"I know, but I needed to do it."

"I would have understood that. I've been going through hell these past few weeks. I thought I had lost you Bella – again."

"I'm sorry about that but this was the only way I knew how to get everyone to leave me alone. I just needed to do this by myself."

I nodded, "I'm excited to help you finish unpacking."

"Me too – I don't know how much more I can do. Your daughter has been very active lately."

My hand drifted to her stomach, "We have our sixth-month appointment soon."

She nodded, "I know. I was going to call you and have you meet me there. Then have you follow me back to the house where we could talk. Rose just had to go and mess up my plans."

I chuckled as I parked and got out of the car, "I'm sure she wanted to do just that."

We walked into the hospital and met up with my mom. She engulfed Bella into a hug. Charlie was already there as well smiling at us.

"Bella-dear I am so glad you are here. Rose has been asking for you."

"Me?"

She nodded, "She wants you with her while she delivers."

My mouth dropped. Rose hadn't mentioned this to me.

"Oh… okay."

I wrapped my arms around Bella from behind, "If you're uncomfortable with this Love I can talk to her."

She shook her head, "No it's fine – just unexpected."

"Let's go in and visit her first."

Bella took my hand and we followed my mom back into Rose's room. She was lying there smiling back at Emmett with complete love.

"Oh Bella thank goodness you are here."

Rose held up her hand and Bella grasped it, "Of course I am Rose."

"I was just so worried. I thought maybe you wouldn't want to be in here with me… while I delivered."

"No – Rose I am honored that you want me here. Thank you."

Rose's face immediately went from peaceful to pained, "Jesus this is a big one."

She rolled onto her side while Emmett started rubbing her back and kissing her neck. The contraction passed and she sat back up smiling.

"Sorry – didn't mean to scare you. The contractions are getting really close together and I just want this little person out of me."

A few hours later that happened. Rose was the complete opposite of what we thought she would be. She was calm and collected and delivered her son without complications. After everyone got a nap and some food we all entered the hospital room. Rose was holding her son while Emmett stared at them like he was the luckiest man in the world. I couldn't help but be envious – but soon that would be me.

"So what did you end up naming him Emmett, Rose?"

Emmett smiled at Rose and she nodded.

"Robert Carlisle."

Bella gasped bringing her hand to her mouth. You could see the tears in everyone's eyes.

"Rose…"

"Bella we wanted to. He meant so much to us – all of us. We wanted our first son to have his name."

"Thank you so much. Rob would be honored."

That night I drove Bella back to our house. We made a stop to get me some essentials so I could stay the night with her. She gave me the grand tour saving the nursery for last.

"It's perfect for now and when she gets older we can move her room upstairs."

"I love it. I love you. This house is perfect – you were right."

"We have a lot of unpacking to do and we will need to get all your things moved in too but we have time. Right now I just need to you."

I wrapped my arms around her, "And you have me – forever."

She rested her head on my chest and I knew that we had finally found just that – our forever together.


	13. Author's Note

Author's Note –

I do apologize for the time it took to complete this story. I have been working on it since August and it just wasn't flowing like I wanted it to so it took some time to fix all that. There were several chapters completely deleted because they were honestly crap.

I have several new ideas I am working with but since the start of the new school year time has been extremely limited. I do have one story almost completely finished, however it is handwritten so to take the time to get it typed up might just be my next project so my brain can rest with creating anything new.

As always I thank you for reading – you are the reason I stay up late at night typing when my body should have been in bed hours ago… I think I have been taking it all out on my students too but they can handle it don't worry. They have plenty of sass to throw back at me when I am grabby.

Hopefully my next story will be up soon – I might just do a short one before tackling my notes on my next big one.

Thanks!


End file.
